The Scrapbook
by LunaGitana
Summary: Algunos años después de la última batalla contra Voldemort, Draco Malfoy tiene un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, una vida aburrida y la necesidad de aprender a ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva. Una serie de recortes intrascendentes...
1. La Cachetada

**Recorte 1** La Cachetada

"_Cuando El Amor Llega De Golpe… Literalmente"_

Los dedos se flexionaban mientras abría y cerraba la mano, los ligamentos se estiraban y se contraían suavemente, saltándose apenas por debajo de la piel, podía sentirlos a pesar de que tenía el brazo entumido. Pero aún cuando todas las sensaciones parecían estar intactas, su cerebro no registraba dolor alguno. En lugar de eso se esparcía un escozor muy molesto que probablemente se debía a la extraña técnica de origen _muggle_ que le habían aplicado.

Un suave balbuceo llamó su atención, haciendo que olvidara por completo la molestia en su brazo y, haciéndoles una señal a sus dos gorilas para que lo siguieran, caminó hacia él con una sonrisa. El enorme gigante peludo se sacudía con espasmos mal disimulados y suspiros que no alcanzaba a tragarse, con el ceño fruncido en una expresión tan vulnerable como la de un niño pequeño. Para los ojos del chico que lo miraba, una situación completamente irresistible.

Unas cuantas palabras había empezado a soltar, sueltas y generales, mientras confeccionaba en su mente el insulto perfecto. Como un calentamiento de apertura para después clavar el veneno definitivo con toda su fuerza. Aún no había pensado bien cómo armaría su burla cuando ella lo detuvo. Y antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa, ya la tenía frente a él, con los ojos centelleándole de una furia que hacía que las palabras se le atorasen en la garganta.

Ella que siempre había sido tan madura, que sabía guardar la compostura con una elegancia que él jamás le admitiría, impasible e inmune a la sarta de desprecios que él le lanzaba cada vez que se cruzaba con ese trío. Cada vez que la comadreja le resultaba demasiado aburrida o que el niño-que-vivió ya había desgastado todos sus apodos. Por eso la bofetada lo tomó tan desprevenido, si apenas podía creer que la chica se atrevería a responderle las injurias, mucho menos se iba a imaginar que incluso recurriría a la violencia física.

Alcanzó a dar apenas un par de pasos cuando la furia explotó dentro de él, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que quería estar solo. Había sido humillado por primera vez por una pequeña _mudblood_, como si no fuera suficiente con que le hubiera vencido en todos y cada uno de los exámenes desde que ingresaron a Hogwarts. Sus manos se deslizaban distraídamente sobre la fría piedra de los calabozos del castillo y en su blanquecino cabello se reflejaban los rayos verdosos que se filtraban a través del lago.

Pero independientemente de la vergüenza disfrazada de una colérica sed de venganza, había un sentimiento más que no lograba descifrar, más allá de la impotencia y una cierta cobardía que jamás estaría dispuesto a aceptar, una parte de él reconocía que la chica tenía agallas. Unas agallas que se salían completamente de los parámetros a los que estaba acostumbrado, a los enclenques gusanos sumisos que solía aplastar como diversión, sin detenerse a pensar que el único poder que ejercía sobre ellos era el que ellos mismos le otorgaban en su estúpida docilidad.

Y ahora estaba ahí, desprotegido, inútil, acorralado por esos ojos castaños que lo acusaban, despojándolo de todo su poder, exigiéndole que diera la cara y rindiera cuenta por sus fechorías. Atormentándolo en medio de la húmeda oscuridad de su habitación, de su sombría vulnerabilidad. Apretó los puños hundiéndolos en las heladas sábanas de seda gris que cubrían su cama, descargando su rabia contra el colchón.

- No me vencerás, pequeña _Mudblood_- masculló entre dientes, sobándose la mejilla inconscientemente, sin saber que la sensación ardiente en su pecho era producida por un sentimiento completamente opuesto al que él creía.

Sin saber que, mientras todos los miembros de la casa de Gryffindor tomaban clases junto con el resto del alumnado de Hogwarts, en una de las torres del castillo, completamente sola y en silencio sepulcral, una chica de cabello enmarañado estaba observando distraídamente la palma de su mano derecha.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_Una escena del tercer libro, cuando sucedió todo lo del Hipogriff, a modo de introducción. Espero críticas, patadas, insultos o lo que quieran, aunque supongo que aún es demasiado pronto para juzgar. Otra cosa, no recuerdo qué método de curación se usó para el brazo de Draco, así que se lo enyesé, si alguien lo sabe, agradecería que me lo dijera porque me da demasiada pereza desempolvar mi libro nada más para buscar ese detalle. Pero si ese error no les merma la felicidad ni disminuye su calidad de vida, entonces puede quedarse ahí.  
_

_Saludos,_

_LunaGitana_


	2. El Primer Paso

**Recorte 2** El Primer Paso

"_Más Allá De Lo Que Se Alcanza A Ver"_

El techo de la mansión nunca le había parecido más interesante, dibujando en él con la tinta de los recuerdos de aquella noche. Trazando las pálidas figuras comiendo alegremente en el gran comedor, sin distinciones de especie, casa, género o edad, alumnos y maestros, magos y centauros, elfos y brujas… todos sangrientos, cansados y maltrechos… pero indudablemente felices con el alivio de la derrota definitiva del señor tenebroso. Y recordaba claramente la infundada inseguridad de sus padres.

Observaban temblorosos hacia todas direcciones, preguntándose cuál era el mejor momento para huir, antes de que se les exigiera retribución por sus crímenes, sin darse cuenta de que nadie les prestaba la menor atención. Incluyéndolo a él, ya que sus grises pupilas estaban clavadas en un punto muy lejano al otro lado del comedor, en una mesa de la que se levantó una joven pareja, a la que siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió a través de la puerta, dejándolo con un inexplicable sabor amargo en la lengua.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde aquel incidente, y ahora que se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en su habitación, no podía evitar sentir ese agrio cosquilleo en el estómago al recordar la última vez que había hablado con ella.

La situación en el mundo mágico comenzaba a estabilizarse lentamente, su padre había alegado una vez más haber estado bajo la maldición _Imperius_ a pesar de que todo el que lo conociera sabía que únicamente había logrado recuperar sus influencias políticas gracias a la enorme fortuna y el ancestral renombre de su familia. Aún así, había logrado tramitar los papeles de estudios completos a Draco y le consiguió trabajo en un departamento del ministerio de magia.

Fue precisamente ahí donde se enteró de que el héroe de Hogwarts ocupaba un puesto como _Auror_ y que su inseparable amiga sabelotodo trabajaba en el _Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_, convirtiendo la casualidad en una broma de mal gusto, al tener que compartir el piso con ella. La veía pasar frente a su puerta, caminando por los pasillos a la hora de entrada, entrar a los ascensores a la hora de la salida, la veía sonreír a lo lejos mientras bromeaba con otras compañeras…

La voz chillona al otro lado de la puerta lo sacó bruscamente de su ensimismamiento, tropezándose de golpe con la visión del candelabro que colgaba por encima de él, desorientándolo temporalmente. Gruñó una respuesta gutural al escuchar los dos golpecitos secos en la pesada puerta de madera y procedió a levantarse de un salto. Pasó distraídamente frente al espejo que colgaba junto al armario, corroborando que su apariencia siguiera siendo atractiva, casi sin reparar en ello, y salió del cuarto.

- Buenos días, cariño- una mujer rubia y desgastada daba vueltas a su varita para hacer bailar los platos del desayuno hacia la mesa-, ¿Dormiste bien?

- Ajá- gruñó él por toda respuesta, ignorando la demacrada sonrisa de su madre y concentrándose en el pan tostado.

- Hoy entrará en vigor la nueva ley de regulación de flujos en la red _Floo_- el hombre de larga cabellera blanquecina surgió de detrás del diario y lo asentó sobre la mesa mientras tomaba su taza de café.

- Llegaré tarde a casa- murmuró como para sí mismo, poniéndose de pie.

Draco salió de la casa azotando la puerta y después del pequeño _pop_ que hizo al desaparecer, sus padres intercambiaron miradas silenciosas. Lucius se ocultó de nuevo tras el periódico y Narcissa soltó un lastimero suspiro mientras recogía con su varita los platos que casi acababa de servir frente a su hijo. Después de la guerra contra el señor oscuro, aquella frágil mujer que daba todo por su pequeño había tenido que ser testigo mudo de la lenta desintegración de su familia.

El rubio de ojos grises bajó del elevador con el mismo gesto malhumorado de costumbre, lanzó un par de galanterías mecanizadas a las secretarias más jóvenes y se sepultó en su oficina deseando que nadie lo molestara. Pero pese a lo que fuera que estuviera tratando de aparentar, muy en el fondo había estado esperando secretamente la interrupción que estaba tocando la puerta en ese momento. Gruñó una autorización para que entrara y fingió estar leyendo los pedazos de pergamino que estaban extendidos sobre su escritorio.

- Reporte mensual- dijo secamente, evitando mirarlo-, Malfoy- murmuró mientras escribía en su tabla de control.

- Aquí está- lo lanzó desganadamente sobre el escritorio, haciéndole un ademán para que lo tomara.

- …- ella arqueó una ceja, mirando el pergamino con una vacilante aversión.

- ¿Qué sucede, Granger?- en su rostro apareció una sonrisa burlona-, ¿Tienes miedo de acercarte?

Ella se acercó firmemente como si no lo hubiera escuchado y recogió el reporte del modo más natural que fue capaz mientras el rubio disfrutaba clavarle su profunda mirada durante todo el proceso. La siguió con los ojos hasta que salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí. Su sonrisa ladina se borró en cuanto la cerradura hizo un clic y como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante, se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, alcanzando a la chica antes de que se alejara demasiado.

- Espera, Granger- ella volteó a verlo extrañada-. Yo…

- Tengo novio, Malfoy- lo interrumpió en un tono cortante-, ya hemos hablado de esto.

- Sí, cierto, bien- balbuceó entrecortadamente-, yo te mando una lechuza, ¿De acuerdo?- gesticulaba para aparentar frente a los demás que él la estaba cortando.

Hermione simplemente lo observó con ironía y se dio la media vuelta sin decirle nada más. Draco volteó hacia los lados para cerciorarse de que nadie lo estuviera viendo para luego regresar a su oficina. Se aflojó el cuello de la túnica y después se dejó caer sobre la silla, resoplando con frustración. Todo había comenzado como un juego, una bromita maliciosa pero inocente que le haría a la comadreja. Cortejaría a la castaña para hacerla darse cuenta del simplón que tenía como novio y después se desentendería de ella.

Si bien no guardaba rencores al chico _cara-rajada_ y hasta cierto punto le tenía un secreto agradecimiento, eso no significaba que hubiera olvidado una reforzada antipatía por su insufrible amigo _cara-de-cráter_. Y aunque la antigua ñoña de Hogwarts tampoco resultaba ser su persona favorita en el mundo, sus continuos desaires solamente servían para hacerlo desear su cometido cada vez con más ahínco. Aunque parecía que había elegido el peor método, era momento de cambiar de estrategia…

- Hey, Draco- la voz de uno de sus amigos llegó hasta él desde la puerta semiabierta-, ¿Qué tal un partido de Quidditch? ¿Vienes?

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?- había estado pensando todo el día en sus estrategias de conquista y no le vendría mal un poco de entretenimiento saliendo del trabajo.

Los encuentros amistosos de Quidditch eran a menudo bastante flojos, y si bien él aún conservaba ciertas habilidades como _seeker_, el resto de sus compañeros dejaba mucho que desear y la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera tomaba el juego muy en serio. Ellos en realidad solamente iban para sentarse sudorosos, después del juego, a contar chistes subidos de tono y tomar _firewhiskey_ soltando risotadas grotescas. Pero Draco siempre había preferido ser un poco más reservado, beber con moderación y observar el espectáculo.

Lo que realmente no había esperado era encontrar a la mismísima Hermione sentada en las gradas del campo junto a un grupo de compañeras de trabajo que habían ido a verlos jugar. Sonrió con malicia y caminó con paso gallardo cerca del grupo de féminas, arrebatándoles a las más atrevidas algunos silbidos que correspondió con guiños y sonrisas. La chica de cabello enmarañado rodó los ojos con fastidio y procuró ignorarlo lo más que el escándalo de sus compañeras se lo permitió.

- No sé que tanto le ven a ese pesado- refunfuñó pero inmediatamente una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al verlo pasar en su escoba y recordar irremediablemente a Viktor Krum.

- ¡Vamos, Hermy!- una de sus compañeras le dio un codazo en las costillas-, no seas amargada.

- Lo mismo me molestaba de Viktor- rió para sí misma-, y resultó no ser tan malo después de todo.

- ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó la otra, sin quitar los ojos del rubio que volaba por encima de ellas. Hermione solamente negó con la cabeza en silencio mientras se concentraba en el juego.

No era que le interesara, a decir verdad nunca había comprendido el Quidditch, tal como siempre le habían repetido Harry y Ron desde sus épocas en Hogwarts. Simplemente estaba cansada de que las otras chicas del ministerio la vieran como una aburrida enciclopedia con patas. Y tampoco podría decirse que la trataran mal, ciertamente eran amables con ella, pero últimamente había notado que las invitaciones a comer durante los descansos comenzaban a escasear notoriamente.

Y al principio solamente pensó que le estaban dando su espacio, puesto que siempre parecía estar tan ocupada, oculta tras una torre de pergaminos y anotando observaciones a tal velocidad que parecía taquimecanógrafa (si es que en el mundo mágico conocían esa palabra). Pero en el fondo sabía que no era esa la verdadera razón por la que sus amigas se estaban distanciando de ella, en el fondo ella sabía que los prolongados silencios cargaban consigo algo que estaba mal.

Observó de reojo a las emocionadas jovencitas que vitoreaban a los jugadores y a su vez, éstos respondían torpemente de modo que en algunas ocasiones el descuido les costaba el golpe de una _bludger._ Inclusive alguno de ellos llegó a caerse de la escoba pero enseguida se incorporó con una sonrisa tan boba que las chicas no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas. Hermione sonrió tristemente, esas chicas rondaban su edad con una diferencia que no debía de pasar los tres años y sin embargo se comportaban de forma tan diferente.

Muchas de ellas se pasaban la vida pensando en los artículos de moda de _Witch_ _Weekly_ que hablaban de las _Twisted_ _Sisters_ y los típicos tips de maquillaje mientras que ella apenas se aplicaba un poco de brillo en los labios y se sabía de memoria la constitución mágica al derecho y al revés. Mientras ellas hablaban de los chicos más seductores del ministerio, Hermione le era fiel a un novio que ni siquiera entraba en la categoría de aceptablemente apuesto, con su nariz larga, el cuerpesucho desgarbado y el tieso cabello de esparadrapo color zanahoria.

Y mientras ellas contaban con lujo de detalle las alocadas noches de juerga desenfrenada que culminaban en algún encuentro desesperadamente cargado de pasión y adrenalina con algún misterioso extraño endemoniadamente guapo que nunca más volverían a ver más que en sus fantasías, Hermione guardaba silencio para ocultar que lo único que tenía para contar era el título del libro con el que se había ido a la solitaria cama de su departamento la noche anterior.

- ¿Les molesta si nos sentamos, señoritas?- los sudorosos jugadores se habían acercado con dos barriles de _firewhiskey_ flotando entre ellos.

- Por supuesto que no, caballeros- respondió la más atrevida de ellas, haciéndose a un lado para que el mago se sentase junto a ella.

- No creo que esto sea una buena idea- dudó la castaña cuando un joven de cabello negro le extendió una copa.

- ¿También le tienes miedo al licor, Granger?- la burlesca voz del rubio llegó hasta ella desde el otro lado, estaba de pie con una pose desenfadada, sosteniendo su copa despreocupadamente.

Los ojos color avellana recorrieron al muchacho de arriba abajo con una expresión de disgusto y después se dirigieron a la copa que el otro chico sostenía frente a ella. Hermione la aceptó y enseguida se la llevó a los labios, ignorando por completo la sonrisa triunfante de Draco.

Había estado acechando como la serpiente que era, deslizándose sigilosamente, trazando eses entre la hierba con la que se mimetizaba, mientras que la pequeña e inocente ardillita iba perdiendo lentamente sus defensas. Observó atentamente los síntomas que sabía identificar a la perfección, esperó pacientemente a que los movimientos de la chica se hicieran lentos, a que sus mejillas se colorearan con un gracioso rubor, a que sus enunciados se tornaran arrastrados y entrecortados…

Las condiciones fueron evolucionando a su favor, pero a pesar de que todo parecía suceder obedeciendo fielmente a su voluntad, sabía que no era prudente apresurarse, así que esperó con una calma inusitada el momento exacto para atacar. Porque sabía que tenía un solo tiro en el que se jugaría todo su veneno, para luego quedar desprotegido y sin oportunidad para un segundo intento. La barrera humana de brujas se fue abriendo y relajando, de modo que podría colarse entre ellas sin causar aprensión.

- Disculpa si fui demasiado directo, Granger- la chica dio un pequeño respingo, pues no había notado el momento en el que se sentó junto a ella.

- …- ella lo miró por un instante, como si estuviera tratando de recordar quién era-. Naaah- dijo restándole importancia-, lo que pasa es que yo soy una mojigata santurrona.

- ¿Cómo dices?- rió nerviosamente, la afirmación lo había desarmado por completo.

- Siempre eres tan sociable- los ojos color chocolate se entrecerraban con el peso de la borrachera-, tienes tantos amigos y no hay una sola bruja en el departamento que no aceptaría tener algo contigo…

- Así es- sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose complacido.

- Entonces no te entiendo- él la miró arqueando una ceja, divertido-, ¿por qué yo? Es tan ilógico, tan incoherente…

- ¿Qué tiene de incoherente?- la arrinconó contra el asiento de las gradas, clavándole sus ojos grises de una forma insinuante.

- Que no soy bella, que no soy popular, que no sé nada de moda- parecía estar tan aturdida por el alcohol que no notaba la cercanía del muchacho-, que soy tan aburrida…

- Precisamente por eso me gustas- estaba tan cerca que su aliento rozaba suavemente los labios de ella-, porque no eres una chica ordinaria como todas ellas, tú eres diferente.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews, y bueno, también a los que nada más se pasaron a leer, aunque me gustaría saber qué es lo que opinan también (porque sí hay más personas leyendo esto, ¿verdad?)._

_Bueno, les dejo el segundo recorte, que más bien sería el primer capítulo y espero que no se me enreden porque va a haber saltos temporales hacia atrás y adelante entre recorte y recorte. Si quieren ver fanarts ilustrando esta historia, hay un link en el profile hacia la página donde tengo todo lo que he hecho y pues, voy a ir subiéndolos ahí confome los vaya haciendo._

_Saludos,_

_LunaGitana  
_


	3. Rutinaria Resignación

**Recorte 3** Rutinaria Resignación

"_Tan Conocido, Tan Acostumbrado, Que Se Deja De Cuestionar"_

Las flamas verdes bailoteaban dentro de la chimenea de su despacho, mientras leía impasible un memorándum que le acababa de llegar de la dirección general del departamento. Las lenguas de fuego aumentaban de tamaño y cambiaban de forma, hasta tomar la figura de un rostro pecoso de alegres ojos brillantes y una larga cabellera que parecía haber sido recortada sin ningún cuidado. La cabeza del pelirrojo sonrió para atraer su atención y ella asentó el pergamino sobre el escritorio para arrodillarse frente al fogón.

- ¿Qué hay, 'Mione?- saludó con tono casual.

- Hola, Ron- se sonrojó con una risita tímida mientras se cubría la boca con las manos cerradas.

Sin importar cuánto tiempo tuvieran de estar juntos, cuántos años de conocerse como amigos y después desarrollar su relación de pareja, había ocasiones como ésa, en las que Hermione no podía evitar actuar como una adolescente inexperta y cohibida. Esa era precisamente otra parte de ella que sus amigas nunca comprenderían, ya que una de las muchas cosas que le criticaban era la de reservarse con tanto cuidado para un solo hombre con el cual no era capaz de compartir más que unos cuantos besos.

- Solamente quería avisarte que hoy no podré ir por ti al ministerio- soltó con esa sonrisita de culpabilidad fingida que siempre usaba para zafarse de cualquier reclamo que nunca llegaría.

- ¿Pasa algo?- lejos de recriminarle, lo que había en su rostro era preocupación.

- No, no, princesa- se apresuró a aclarar-, lo que pasa es que los chicos me invitaron a tomar unas copas.

- ¿Con Harry?- ahora tenía una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Sí- se encogió de hombros- ya sabes, una de ésas reuniones- se aclaró la garganta-. Bueno, nos vemos mañana, te quiero.

- Yo tam…- pero antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, el rostro de su novio ya se había desvanecido de las flamas, dejándola perpleja de rodillas frente a la chimenea.

Suspiró tristemente y se quedó unos momentos observando el movimiento suave del fuego, como hipnotizada por las siluetas orgánicas de luz verde que se reflejaba en sus ojos, su piel y su cabello. Reflexionando acerca del trayecto que había tenido que recorrer para llegar hasta donde estaba. Sin saber exactamente en qué momento preciso había tomado la desviación hacia allá, creyendo que seguía recorriendo el camino hacia la felicidad.

Se puso de pie pesadamente, como si de pronto, tres años de su existencia que habían pasado desapercibidos hubieran caído sobre sus hombros y después de morderse el labio inferior, regresó al escritorio. Tomó su pluma y empezó a garabatear anotaciones sobre el pergamino, concentrándose de nuevo en el trabajo. Después de un par de líneas, dejó caer la pluma que dibujó su trayecto en tinta mientras ella se cubría el rostro frustrado con las manos…

- ¿Granger?- el tono de su voz sonaba sorprendido, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, aunque técnicamente se trataba de su primer encuentro dentro del ministerio de magia.

- Malfoy- el de ella sonaba aburrido y lo miraba como si fuera un semáforo en rojo que le impedía llegar a su anhelada casa lo más rápido posible después de un día de trabajo particularmente pesado.

- Vaya, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?- intentó hacerle plática con una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado?- se llevó la mano a la sien, como si le doliera-, intento entrar al ascensor.

- …- él la miró divertido y le dio el paso como todo un caballero para después entrar tras ella- ¿Qué piso?- inquirió galante con la punta de la varita lista para dar la orden.

Ella lo ignoró como si no hubiera escuchado nada y blandió la suya para indicar la planta a la que quería llegar. Insólitamente, en el ascensor solamente había un par de personas más y al cabo de tres paradas, lo único que les hacía compañía eran los memorándum de colores que flotaban sobre sus cabezas. Había un silencio incómodo y Hermione se ocultó tras un pergamino preguntándose por qué de todos los lugares del mundo mágico, tenía que ser precisamente ahí donde se encontrara Draco Malfoy en esos momentos.

- Vamos, no me digas que aún estás molesta por lo de Hogwarts- rió despreocupadamente, complacido por el brinquito de susto que dio su interlocutora.

- ¿Disculpa?- se hizo a la desentendida, asomándose ligeramente por el borde de su pergamino.

- Ya sabes- sonrió de medio lado-, que nunca fui miembro del club de fans del trío maravilla.

- ¿Y he de suponer que ahora ya estás listo para meter tu solicitud?- arqueó una ceja con ironía.

- Empecemos de nuevo, ¿quieres?- le tendió la mano en son de amistad-. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomar un café?

Hermione lo miró con recelo, primero a los ojos y después a la mano que él extendía frente a ella, como si esperara que en cualquier momento brotara de su palma algún tipo de maldición. Sus ojos color chocolate volvieron a la mirada gris que desbordaba confianza de una manera abrumadora y después de dudar unos momentos, bajó el pergamino que le había estado cubriendo la mitad de la cara para que él pudiera verla con mayor claridad. Se aclaró la garganta y apretó los papeles contra sí, como si intentara protegerse de él.

- Entiendo que quieras estar en paz conmigo, ya que seremos compañeros de trabajo- dijo con voz temblorosa-, y estoy de acuerdo.

- Bien- replicó con sonrisa triunfante, con la mano aún en el aire en espera de una respuesta.

- Pero no puedo ir contigo- se mordió el labio inferior-, lo siento, Malfoy.

- Entiendo- se metió la mano al bolsillo-, entonces vayamos a tomar una copa en la noche- ella le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria-, o a bailar, lo que tú quieras- agregó tratando de evitar el rechazo.

- Creo que no estoy siendo lo suficientemente clara- frunció el ceño-, no puedo salir contigo porque tengo novio- y diciendo esto, salió por la puerta del ascensor que acababa de abrirse.

- ¡Hey, Granger!- metió la mano entre las puertas para evitar que se cerraran, ella se dio la vuelta para verlo con fastidio-, por cierto, el pergamino que estabas leyendo está en blanco.

Le guiñó un ojo mientras quitaba la mano para que las puertas se cerraran, dejándola completamente sonrojada y petrificada frente al elevador.

No podía entenderlo, Draco Malfoy, el líder del grupo anti-_muggleborn_ de Hogwarts prácticamente le había propuesto una cita. A ella, que además de ser hija de dos dentistas completamente muggles, era una puritana aburrida con cabello de estopa. Movió la cabeza negativamente mientras reía por lo cómico de la situación, ¿acaso se había golpeado la cabeza? ¿O era que alguien le había querido jugar una broma con las pociones de amor de "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes"?

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, entró al área de empleados, donde un grupo de brujas de más o menos su misma edad platicaba alegremente. Asentó los papeles en una mesita y se sirvió una taza de té negro. Se sentó con ellas y enseguida escuchó como el entusiasmo decaía, sonrió nerviosamente y una de las compañeras hizo un comentario, como queriendo continuar la conversación. Hermione continuó sonriendo para indicar que el tema no le ofendía y enseguida la tensión desapareció.

- ¿Entonces no podrás venir, Cassy?- otra le preguntó haciendo un puchero.

- No, ya te dije que hoy saldré con Edmund- se sonrojó ante las burlas insinuantes de las demás-, sí, sí, cállense, envidiosas.

- Entonces habrá una fiesta hoy- la castaña intentó unirse a la conversación.

- Así es, Hermy- replicó la primera que había hablado-, y va a ser ¡Candente!

- ¡Salvaje!- la secundó otra-, Helen contrató a unos _strippers_, que son un tipo de espectáculo muggle en el que los bailarines… ¡Se quitan la ropa!

- Ah, ya veo- contestó Hermione en voz baja, sintiendo que no encajaba en la conversación-, bueno, chicas, creo que es hora de volver al trabajo.

Sonrió nerviosamente con su tímida despedida que solamente fue escuchada por las chicas que estaban junto a ella y sin embargo, el resto no parecía haberse percatado de su ausencia. Las miró de reojo desde la salida y al ver que seguían la conversación como si ella nunca se les hubiera unido, bajó la mirada al piso y salió del área de empleados. Escenas como esa le daban la impresión de que su presencia no causaba cambio alguno en el mundo, y eso era incluso más triste que ser criticada y menospreciada.

Al salir del trabajo, decidió dar un paseo por las calles de Londres. Tenía tiempo de sobra y sabía que nadie la esperaba en casa, había visto salir a Harry a toda prisa, seguramente para no llegar tarde a la reunión de la que su novio le había hablado. También vio a sus amigas salir dando sonoras risotadas lo suficientemente fuertes para que Hermione las escuchara a pesar de que ellas estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no verla. Era triste tener que atenerse a la compañía de Crookshanks para no estar completamente sola.

Crookshanks, el único que era capaz de abandonar sus reuniones sociales para quedarse con ella.

El letrero gigante de una librería muggle llamó su atención, hacía tiempo que no entraba a una y el olor del papel la guió hacia la puerta como la miel a las abejas. Recorrió los estantes con una mirada de fascinación, acariciando los lomos con una delicada veneración. Leía los títulos cuidadosamente y sacaba los que más le llamaban la atención para hojearlos o leer la reseña de la contraportada. Había tantos que en más de una ocasión deseó poder mirar a una dirección diferente con cada ojo.

Podía pasarse horas enteras ahí, recorriendo las hileras de volúmenes envueltos en plástico una y otra vez, descubriendo nuevos libros con cada vuelta, que había pasado por alto la vez anterior. Finalmente, cuando la luz que se colaba a través de las vitrinas comenzó a hacerse anaranjada, se decidió por tres de ellos, que parecían haber estado esperándola pacientemente en sus estantes, impresos especialmente para el momento en el que ella fuera a buscarlos y llamándola en silencio con sus páginas sin tocar.

Salió de la librería abrazando la bolsa como si se tratara de la muñeca que estuvo pidiendo todo el año y que finalmente le habían regalado en navidad. Llegó hasta un parque y se compró un helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate, buscó una banca y se sentó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro mientras lamía su manjar. Sacó cuidadosamente uno de los libros de la bolsa, teniendo especial precaución con no mancharlo de vainilla y con la mano libre acarició el título que estaba en la portada.

Una extraña emoción le recorrió el cuerpo al leer la sinopsis de la contraportada por enésima vez. Realmente estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa y hundirse en la lectura de cualquiera de ellos. Sonrió nuevamente con un brillo en los ojos que la hacía parecer una madre primeriza contemplando a su bebé recién nacido. Volvió a meterlos con cuidado en su bolsa de plástico y los asentó en su regazo sintiéndose contenta al volver la atención a su helado, cuando vio pasar a una feliz pareja tomada de la mano.

Al principio los miró de una forma tierna, pero después de ver que la chica se acercara al muchacho a susurrarle algo al oído y darle un descarado pellizco en una nalga, recordó el motivo por el cual había comprado los libros. Recordó que esa noche, todos estarían de fiesta, bebiendo _firewhiskey_ y celebrando desenfrenadamente el brío de su juventud. Mientras que ella estaría encerrada como una anciana, con un gato de cara aplastada y piernas chuecas como su única compañía, leyendo unos libros que solamente la llamaban en sus fantasías infantiles, probablemente alimentadas por su triste soledad.

Y fue cuando se sintió realmente patética.

Y se sintió realmente estúpida por encontrar alegría en objetos inanimados cuando en realidad debería preocuparse por su relación en decadencia. No era que fuera mala, en realidad Ron siempre había sido muy amable con ella desde que empezaron su noviazgo. El problema era que él tenía un carácter demasiado alegre como para pasar su vida en el silencioso aburrimiento de su compañía. Al principio había rechazado muchas invitaciones para quedarse a ver televisión con ella, pero lo único que hacía eso soportable era la novedad de un aparato muggle que nunca antes había visto.

Pero poco a poco, la rutina fue haciendo mella en su estado de ánimo y ya no era capaz de disimular su infelicidad. En un desesperado intento por ayudarlo, Hermione lo había animado a salir sin ella, sin saber que eso daría pie a que posteriormente él se sintiera en la libertad de hacerlo más seguido. Pero incluso eso no hubiese sido tan malo si no hubiera significado que a partir de entonces, ella dejó de formar parte de ese aspecto de su vida. Y actualmente, él se limitaba a avisarle, darle un beso fugaz e irse sin preguntarle si quiera si tenía ganas de ir con él.

- Al igual que mis amigas- se dijo para sí, encorvándose sobre la banca al abrazar la bolsa de libros-, simplemente la diversión y yo somos dos cosas completamente opuestas.

Draco Malfoy iba caminando con un grupo de amigos hacia un bar muggle de Londres que se había convertido en la novedad. Pasaron por un parque y mientras reía distraídamente por una de las bromas que hacían entre ellos, le pareció ver de reojo una figura conocida. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en la chica que lloraba en una banca, abrazando algo plástico contra su pecho. La miró por unos instantes reconociéndola y luego se encogió de hombros para proseguir con su camino como si no hubiera visto nada.

Después de todo, si Hermione Granger estaba llorando bajo la sombra de un árbol en un parque público, eso no era algo que debiera importarle.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_¿Y ahora qué sucedio? ¿Realmente está tan indiferente que nadie tiene nada que decir? ¿O es tan malo que no merece ni un minuto de su preciado tiempo para decirme lo mucho que apesta? ¿O es tan bueno que se quedaron sin palabras? Sea lo que sea, prefiero saberlo a quedarme con esta incertidumbre 0_o_

_Ahora, se preguntarán qué rayos pasa. Pues ahí entra la idea del "Scrapbook", este fic es uno, cada capítulo es un recorte y van a estar desordenados, hay unos que siguen una secuencia, pero en medio de cada uno de ellos hay otros como éste, que sucedieron desde antes... va a revolver un poco pero espero que por lo menos eso sirva para que me digan "¿Por qué no eres una autora normal?" y saber que existen XD_

_Saludos,_

_LunaGitana  
_


	4. Remordimientos Incómodos

**Recorte 4** Remordimientos Incómodos

"_Las Consecuencias De Destruir Los Estereotipos"_

Estaba inquieto y un poco asustadizo por el nerviosismo, aunque no estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo inclusive frente a sus amigos más cercanos. La había besado ¡Por Merlín! ¡Había besado a Hermione Granger! ¡¡Y de qué manera!! Si es que a un casanova hasta cierto punto experimentado como él se le permitía decirlo. No era que se hubiera involucrado con muchas chicas hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero se podría decir que sabía bien como tratar con ellas sin que su mundo se fuera de cabeza.

Por lo menos eso creía, hasta la tarde del día anterior.

Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, todo. Por lo menos hasta que sintió el tibio y húmedo contacto con los inexpertos labios que torpemente se fueron abriendo paso por su boca, hasta llegar a revolver los sentimientos más ocultos en el fondo de su pecho. Desde ese instante supo que algo estaba mal, aunque no le había dado mucha importancia en el momento y tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que eran figuraciones absurdas, había proseguido explorando la boca femenina con su lengua.

Y ahora se daba cuenta de cuán equivocado había estado esa tarde de Quidditch, cuando creyó que se encontraba en completo control de lo que para él era una simple cacería, una burla, un juego. Sin darse cuenta en qué momento había sobrepasado el límite que dejó al descubierto su interior, permitiendo que la chica tuviera acceso a sus pensamientos, instalándose en su mente como si se tratase de su propio hogar. O quizá había sido ella misma la que se había abierto camino por medio de su propia vulnerabilidad.

Había sido ella quien expuso en primer lugar las debilidades más ocultas, los temores más recónditos, las inseguridades más arraigadas… y fue precisamente eso lo que tiñó aquel beso de una compresiva humanidad endulzándolo con una afinidad que jamás había experimentado en alguno de sus encuentros furtivos con otras chicas más atractivas. Y nuevamente las mentiras se convertían en verdades y las excusas en motivaciones para comprender el complejo mundo que se ocultaba bajo un castaño flequillo enmarañado.

Y justo al pasar por una puerta que le era ya demasiado conocida, se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate que se habían quedado grabados en sus recuerdos desde la tarde pasada. Una escena bastante cotidiana, ya que desde que tomó la decisión de cortejar a la sabelotodo, había adoptado la manía de pasar por su oficina nada más para importunarla. No obstante, curiosamente, esta vez encontró la puerta semiabierta y a través de ella –aún más curiosamente todavía- en los labios de la castaña se asomó una tímida sonrisa.

Giró la cabeza hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que la sonrisa no fuese dirigida hacia alguien que estuviera detrás de él, cosa que solamente acentuó la curvatura de los labios de Hermione. Sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo reaccionar ante esto, encontrándose a sí mismo invadido por un pánico inusual ante el éxito de sus acciones, fingió no haberla visto y se encaminó hacia su propia oficina. Ni siquiera se acordó de sus sutiles coqueteos con las secretarias y entró directamente dando un portazo.

Tomó asiento aflojándose el cuello de la túnica, visiblemente acalorado por una fobia imaginaria y respiró profundamente tratando de recuperar el ritmo cardiaco normal. Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y después de unos minutos se golpeó la frente tratando de hacerse entrar en razón a sí mismo. Había pasado toda la mañana preocupándose demasiado por las sensaciones que ese beso había despertado en él como para percatarse de alguna otra cosa y aún no había podido asimilarlo cuando se encontraba de nuevo ante otro dilema.

Y es que a partir de ese momento, la realidad insistía en alejarse cada vez más de los planes que tan cuidadosamente había trazado.

Si al principio nunca imaginó que un beso fuera a causarle tanta controversia interior, mucho menos se habría imaginado que el cambio de actitud de la chica hacia él fuera a causar mayores estragos en su persona. Había repasado tantas veces dentro de su cabeza una escena en la que se desharía de ella sin mayor complicación, que ahora parecía simplemente imposible el estar sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho con tan sólo imaginar el ceño fruncido de la castaña.

Ya no podía estar seguro de nada.

Mucho menos de la opinión que –según él- siempre había tenido de Hermione Ganger. La primera impresión que tuvo de ella fue la de una simple lombriz de biblioteca sin nada que aportar al mundo. Después se enteró de que era una _mudblood_ y la opinión cayó aún más bajo, ya que la despojaba de todo valor como ser humano. Todo esto hasta que se convirtió en la primera persona en levantarse en contra de su autoridad imaginaria, plantándole cara valientemente como si se tratara de su igual.

Pero la antigua dientona no era en absoluto su igual. Posteriormente había demostrado una integridad y un valor mucho más allá de lo que él podría haber soñado, soportando lealmente las torturas de Bellatrix Lestrange por el bien de uno de sus mejores amigos. Cosa que no le había servido de nada frente a los ojos grises de Draco hasta ese melancólico momento en el que se había puesto a reflexionar observando los destellos verdosos delinear una hoja de papiro en blanco sobre su escritorio.

Ahora lo sabía.

La admiraba. Era solamente eso. Sonrió recostándose de nuevo sobre la silla y subiendo los pies al escritorio pero casi inmediatamente se volvió a tensar y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. El haber encontrado una explicación para su repentino remordimiento no lo excusaba para seguir jugando con los sentimientos de la chica, no ahora que conocía su punto débil, no ahora que sabía lo mucho que podría afectarle, sobre todo después de darse cuenta de que se trataba de una persona y no una partícula de polvo como siempre la había valorado.

Una persona que se había ganado su respeto…

Hermione caminaba rápidamente, zafándose del agarre del muchacho que la aprisionaba cada vez que lograba darle alcance. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y tanto ella como el pecoso se introdujeron en medio de la multitud de empleados que trataban de salir del edificio rumbo a sus casas. El elevador subió un par de pisos antes de volver a abrirse para dejar entrar a tres personas más en el ya de por sí abarrotado espacio. El abrir y cerrar era tan seguido que la voz programada no les daba ni un segundo de silencio.

- Pero, 'Mione…- se quejó el chico en un susurro para que los demás no lo escucharan.

- No es lugar para discutir esto, Ron- le recriminó ella, hablando tan rápido que las palabras casi se encimaban unas con otras.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca para seguir rezongando pero fue rápidamente silenciado por su novia al ver que ésta giraba la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto a donde él estaba. Resopló y cruzó los brazos haciendo un puchero, mientras el elevador seguía ascendiendo hacia la superficie. Finalmente, una vez en las tranquilas calles muggles de Londres, la siguió en silencio tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para retomar la discusión. Hermione se detuvo en seco y giró hacia él, encarándolo severamente.

- Ron, creo que fui lo suficientemente clara- espetó-, ¡Deja de seguirme!

- ¡Vamos, 'Mione! –sonrió con ademán despreocupado-, somos adultos.

- ¡Ya te dije que no es por eso!- se sonrojó furiosamente, manteniendo sus palabras en susurros de advertencia-, así que ya olvídalo, ¿Quieres?

- ¡Por favor!- Ron comenzaba a perder la paciencia-, ¿Me estás queriendo decir que nunca lo hiciste con Krum?

- ¡Lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer con Viktor no es asunto tuyo!- el calor en su rostro era tal que apenas y podía respirar por el bochorno- ¡¿Entendido?!

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- sus orejas comenzaban a enrojecerse con la suposición de los extremos a los que su novia había llegado con el jugador de Quidditch-, ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno?

- ¡Nadie está diciendo eso! Y no entiendo por qué siempre que hablamos de esto tienes que involucrarlo a él- bufó con fastidio, respirando agitadamente para luego calmarse y continuar despacio-, solamente no estoy lista, ¿de acuerdo?

- No había querido creerlo- atacó por reflejo al sentirse herido, sin haber escuchado el último enunciado de su novia-, ¿Sabes lo que dicen los chicos? Que eres una puritana anticuada.

- Ron…- su expresión se suavizó reflejando tristeza y dolor.

- Ninguno de ellos entiende por qué pierdo el tiempo esperándote- prosiguió, sin dejarse conmover por los ojos vidriosos de la chica-, cualquier otro ya se habría ido a buscar con otra lo que tú no quieres darme.

- Ron…- repitió, ya sin fuerzas para seguirlo más que con la mirada mientras él se alejaba dándole la espalda…

Nuevamente estaba inquieto, más que por algún tonto presentimiento en el que no creía, era por unas frases verídicas que había logrado captar en el aire de aquel saturado ascensor. No eran las palabras en sí, pues éstas no podían resultar más inofensivas, sino el tono de voz lo que había encendido su alarma interna. De alguna manera sabía dónde encontrarla, guiado inconscientemente por un recuerdo de días pasados al que no le había dado demasiada importancia.

Y exactamente ahí estaba, como un retrato fotográfico de aquel día que no lograba ubicar a ciencia cierta. Sentada sobre la misma banca, solamente que con la cabeza tan gacha que los cordones de cabello enredado caían como una cascada amorfa cubriéndole el rostro. Vaciló unos instantes, irónicamente a pesar de que la había seguido con una segura convicción. Finalmente, se aclaró la garganta y se acercó de la forma más natural que pudo, como si se la hubiera encontrado por casualidad.

- Malfoy…- levantó la vista al sentir la sombra sobre ella-, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

- ¿Te hizo algo esa comadreja?- su tono de voz sonaba demasiado agresivo, pero la castaña supo enseguida que la ira no iba contra ella.

- …- movió la cabeza negativamente haciéndose a un lado para que él tomara asiento junto a ella.

- Él no te merece, ¿sabes?- se atrevió a decir, tanteando el terreno-. Es demasiado idiota como para apreciar lo valiosa que eres.

- No hables así de Ron- su voz sonaba triste, pero débil, lo que le dio a Draco la pauta para continuar.

- No se da cuenta de que dentro de ti hay tanto ímpetu que espera a ser descubierto, que la mujer ardiente de tu interior espera ser despertada para entregar todo ese fuego desbordante que enciende tus pupilas.

- Malfoy…- intentó detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba siendo arrastrada por el remolino imparable de sus palabras

- Él nunca será capaz de ver que ser distinta al resto de las chicas es lo que te hace única- era el momento preciso para atacar, ella estaba desprotegida y él sabía muy bien por dónde podría burlar su guardia por completo.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Por Morgana y toda la retahíla de ilustres magos y brujas ancestrales! ¡Era endemoniadamente guapo! Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía apreciar claramente sus ojos color plomo, que adquirían destellos platinados al reflejar la luz del sol y en ocasiones se tornaban ligeramente de color azul cada vez que la veían. Su cabello blanquecino que caía rebelde por su frente, pero de tal forma que cada mechón parecía estar en su lugar. Sus labios, de un tono durazno suave y fresco…

Hermione cerró los ojos y con este acto desenchufó las neuronas que aún continuaban funcionando. Se dejó caer en las manos de la voluntad del chico rubio que estaba frente a ella. El único que había podido ver a través del velo de incorruptible rectitud, ese corazón salvaje y apasionado que era capaz de darlo todo por aquellos que le importaban. Capaz de sacrificarse a sí misma y soportar el más intenso dolor sin que de sus labios escapara el más mínimo rastro de una traición liberadora.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, finalmente agotada de tanto esfuerzo infructuoso, rindiéndose ante la más vil de las traiciones. Adelantándose a la puñalada que habría de clavarse sobre su propia espalda, pagando de antemano el dolor con la misma moneda. Cansada de las etiquetas que se le había forzado a portar, invisibles en el pecho y sin ninguna alternativa para deshacerse de ellas. Hastiada de intentar encajar en un paradigma que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Descargó toda su rabia enterrando las uñas entre los albinos cabellos y las negras telas de su túnica. Succionando los labios con una furia que ni ella misma se conocía, ahogando los suspiros románticos que se transformaban en extasiados gemidos al llegar a su garganta y se atoraban en la lengua que exploraba sin reparo dentro de la boca de Draco. Él estaba tan sorprendido que lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomarla del talle para evitar que se escabullera si llegaba a arrepentirse. Cosa que no podía estar más lejos de suceder.

"_Al diablo con todo, estoy harta de ellos y de sus estereotipos, quiero actuar por instinto, quiero seguir a mi corazón, quiero ser sincera conmigo misma, no más reglas ni prohibiciones... quiero hacer lo que se me de la gana… quiero sentirme viva."_

Pensó la muchacha separándose de los labios del rubio, para tomarlo de la túnica y arrastrarlo hacia su departamento sin dejar de besarlo ardorosamente.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¿Holaaa? ¿Hay alguien ahiiiiiií? o_0  
_


	5. Amor y Recato

**Recorte 5** Amor y Recato

"_Porque Los Sentimientos No Siempre Vienen Envueltos En Un Negligé"_

La puerta de cristal accionó un extraño mecanismo que emitió un pitido distorsionado, algo parecido entre el repicar de una campana y la música de alguna flauta rústica. Ginny solamente atinó a quedársele viendo fascinada, preguntándose cómo una cajita de plástico con unas ranuras que ocupaban el área de un círculo podía saber exactamente en qué momento entraban personas a la tienda. Volteó a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa, preguntándole si sabía dónde conseguir uno de ésos para obsequiarle a su padre.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa aún más amplia que la pelirroja, cuando ésta se giró para observar hipnotizada los escaparates. Recorriéndolos lentamente con total fervor y curiosidad, ya que era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar como ese. Extendió los dedos temerosa para tocar una de las delicadas prendas y ahogó una exclamación de placer al contacto con la suave gasa traslúcida. Todo era tan hermoso que no sabía con exactitud hacia dónde mirar.

Los colores pálidos, la suavidad de las telas, los delgados listones trazando figuras sensuales, los encajes que dibujaban el contorno de las prendas, se reflejaban en las entusiastas pupilas color miel de la pelirroja. Aún cuando no entendía por completo lo que estaba viendo, algo en su interior le decía que su emoción estaba completamente justificada. Se giró suavemente hacia donde estaba la fundadora del "Ejército de Dumbledore", quien asintió y se acercó a ella para ayudarla a elegir entre los modelos.

Un par de horas después, Hermione estaba sentada frente a los probadores con una pila de prendas en su regazo, observando su reflejo en uno de los espejos sin realmente mirarlo. La hermosa pelirroja salió del probador con un conjunto color blanco bastante sexy que incluía medias y ligueros. La castaña observó pasar a su amiga, caminando hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo para verse mejor. Y sin que Ginny se diera cuenta, soltó un triste suspiro recorriéndola con sus pupilas color avellana.

Porque además de tener un rostro delicado y llamativo, expresivos ojos color ámbar y una sedosa cabellera bermellón, Ginny tenía una figura envidiable de voluptuosas curvas y prominentes proporciones, además de un porte elegante y una forma de caminar sensual y provocativa que se acentuaba con las prendas que llevaba puestas. Sin duda era de una belleza arrasadora que junto con su carácter alegre y amable, la hacía ver prácticamente como una diosa inalcanzable.

- ¿Por qué no te pruebas algo, Herms?- le preguntó al reflejo de la aludida-, seguro que a Ron le encantará.

- ¡¿Cómo crees, Ginny?!- las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

- ¡Ay, por favor!- rió la pelirroja-, no seas anticuada ¡Vamos, pruébate uno!- la jaló de un brazo para hacer que se parara-, nada más para ver cómo te queda- prosiguió, haciendo un puchero infantil.

- Bueno, está bien- se puso de pie tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-, pero ni creas que es para mostrárselo al tonto de tu hermano.

- Ya lo sabía- se burló Ginny, mostrándole la lengua.

Una bata de color rojo le cayó directamente en la cara y escuchó la risita de Hermione al tiempo que corría la cortina de uno de los probadores. Ginny simplemente negó con la cabeza y luego aventó la prenda sobre la pila de descartadas para seguir posando frente al espejo y apreciar la que estaba usando, desde diferentes ángulos. Después de un par de vistazos más, se regresó al probador, para ponerse los demás y luego tomar una decisión. Era un día especial y quería sorprender a Harry…

- ¡Vamos, Herms!- insistió la antigua _chaser_ de Griffindor-, ¡Si se te veía divino!

- ¡Claro que no, Gin!- replicó la castaña, un poco acalorada-, se me veían las piernas de popote y las llantas de grasa arriba de las caderas…

- ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?- arqueó una ceja avanzando en la línea para pagar-, a mí me pareció muy sexy.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo, con ese cuerpo de supermodelo- gruñó cruzándose de brazos-, además dije que solamente era para acompañarte.

- Pues deberías de llevártelo- recalcó en un último intento-, tal vez así a mi hermano se le quitaría lo gruñón.

Miró a Hermione con las cejas levantadas y se giró hacia la caja para comprar la ropa que habían elegido juntas. La castaña simplemente sonrió por la insinuación y se olvidó de su mal humor. Después de todo, Ginny era una chica de ideas un tanto liberales y a pesar de eso, siempre había mostrado respeto y hasta cierto punto admiración por la insufrible sabelotodo. Lo más lógico era que ella también demostrara estar a su altura tratándola con la misma tolerancia.

Ginevra Weasley salió de la tienda de lencería con una aparatosa bolsa de papel brillante color rosa pálido y por si eso no fuera poco, del borde de ésta asomaba el papel china color fucsia y morado con el que habían envuelto las prendas. No obstante, la pelirroja no parecía inmutarse por eso y le propuso a su amiga ir por unos helados antes de dar por terminado el día. Ambas llevaban otras bolsas de sus compras anteriores y las depositaron en el suelo debajo de la mesita de una encantadora heladería.

- Estoy segura de que a Harry le va a encantar- rió la pelirroja, dándole una cucharada a su copa de nieve con crema chantilly y jarabe de chocolate-, sólo espero no sorprenderlo tanto que le de un ataque cardíaco.

- ¡Eres terrible!- la secundó Hermione, revolviendo la cuchara en un _sundae_ del mismo calibre que el de su amiga, pero casi enseguida su risa se apagó.

- Ya te lo pidió, ¿verdad?- en su mirada color miel había una melancólica condescendencia.

- No sé qué hacer, Gin- suspiró hundiendo la cuchara en el helado-, él se portó muy bien conmigo pero…

- Tienes miedo- completó, posando su mano sobre la de ella-, es natural, Herms. Todas tenemos miedo la primera vez, pero lo más importante es que sepas que eso es lo que tú realmente quieres.

- Lo tendré en cuenta- le sonrió-. Gracias, eres una gran amiga.

- Cuñada- la corrigió, llevándose una enorme cucharada de crema a la boca.

- No sé a dónde se te va todo esto, me das envidia- saboreó suavemente la textura cremosa de su _sundae_-. Un día de estos voy a acabar preparándome una poción "moldeadora-reductiva".

Ginny le dio un ligero golpecito en el brazo y ambas rieron…

La noche acababa de caer sobre las calles de Londres cuando un ligero _pop_ hizo que se le cayeran las llaves con las que estaba intentando abrir el edificio. Se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró profundamente al ver al pelirrojo que se inclinaba para recogerlas y finalmente se las entregaba en la mano. Hermione sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios para luego proceder a abrir la puerta. Ron le quitó las bolsas que estaba cargando para ayudarla a subirlas.

Una vez en el departamento, el pecoso dejó las bolsas sobre la meseta y se fue directamente al sofá como si estuviera en su propia casa. Hermione entró a la cocina para preparar un poco de limonada y después de servirla en dos vasos, los llevó a la pequeña sala de estar, donde el chico ya se encontraba explorando los canales de la televisión como si aún le costara trabajo recordar qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que cambiaran las imágenes de la cajita luminosa.

Se sentó junto a él y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro, divertida por la impaciencia con la que el pelirrojo presionaba los botones del control remoto. La pantalla destellaba con imágenes incongruentes por la velocidad con la que iban los canales. Hermione soltó una risita, aún sin saber bien como utilizarlo, Ron se estaba comportando como un típico ejemplar muggle masculino viendo la televisión, en realidad pasando los canales sin detenerse el tiempo suficiente para saber si el programa le interesaba o no.

- ¡Oye!- lo tomó de la mano con la que estaba sosteniendo el control-, esa película que acabas de pasar me gusta.

- A ver, espera- el pecoso de ojos azules presionó un par de botones-, ¡Esto no funciona!- se quejó mientras presionaba con más fuerza.

- Sí funciona- rió ella, arrebatándole el control-, lo que pasa es que ése no es el botón.

En la pantalla apareció el rostro de un actor reconocido en el mundo de los muggles, con una radiante sonrisa que ocupaba casi toda la toma. Hermione se recostó sobre el hombro de Ron con una sonrisa soñadora y sintió cómo él le apartaba de la frente unos mechones del esponjado cabello. Estuvo quieto durante unos minutos, pero las frases melosas y las expresiones soñadoras comenzaron a tornarse demasiado irreales para el gusto del pelirrojo, por no decir poco interesantes.

De acuerdo, estaba aburrido.

Los párpados comenzaban a pesarle y por alguna razón la luz le comenzaba a parecer demasiado brillante. Apoyó el puño cerrado sobre su mejilla para sostener su cabeza y evitar que cayera mientras que deslizaba la otra mano para rodear a su novia. Los dedos rozaron ligeramente una pequeña área de piel que había quedado descubierta casi por accidente. El contacto le envió un escalofrío que llegó hasta sus hombros con una idea mucho más _entretenida_ para pasar la tarde.

Comenzó a acariciarla sutilmente, primero por el brazo, subiendo ligeramente la manga de su blusa por debajo del hombro, para luego volver a bajar casi hasta la muñeca y repetir el recorrido. Ella se acurrucó contra él respondiendo a la caricia, pero sin quitar la atención de la pantalla. Ron solamente sonrió y continuó con su cometido, acechando de reojo para comprobar que la piel de la chica comenzaba a erizarse lentamente conforme el roce se iba haciendo más superficial.

Enredó los dedos en su cabello, con intenciones de jugar con él, pero terminó perdiéndose en la tupida selva de cordeles enmarañados y prefirió regresar al terreno seguro antes de romper la atmósfera cariñosa que ya había tejido con el primer paso. Regresó a la pequeña área de piel descubierta que le había dado la idea, justamente en la parte de su abdomen, donde un botón de su blusa se había liberado de su ojal opresor. Se abrió paso entre la tela, con cuidado de no invadir demasiado para que ella no sospechara.

Dibujó pequeños círculos alrededor de su ombligo y mientras lo hacía, inclinó un poco el rostro para besar la mejilla de su novia suavemente. Se acercaba al punto exacto en el que podía sentir la cercanía de la boca femenina para luego retroceder trazando un camino hacia la oreja de la muchacha. Mordisqueaba el lóbulo juguetonamente y luego retomaba su camino sin llegar a los labios de Hermione. Ella se iba tensando un poco más cada vez que lo sentía acercarse un poco más, provocándola.

Finalmente, cuando volvió a acercarse, fue ella la que giró el rostro para encontrarse con los labios del pecoso. Se besaron profundamente y fue en ese momento cuando el chico se empezó a abrir paso con las manos por debajo de la blusa, para rozar suavemente el sostén y luego sacarlas otra vez en una desesperada búsqueda por los botones que se interponían en su camino. Los desabrochó casi sin ningún cuidado y tiró de la blusa para quitársela. Hermione se separó un poco para que pudiera sacar las mangas y tiró la prenda al suelo.

Ron se puso de pie para arrinconarla contra el sofá, situándose encima de ella y comenzó a jalar la falda de la chica bruscamente. Era necesario actuar rápido antes de que la muchacha recobrara la consciencia y lo detuviera. Pero desafortunadamente para él, al sentir las manos masculinas sobre sus caderas desnudas y una cierta presión sólida en un área delicada de la anatomía del chico, la sabelotodo de Hogwarts abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó un poco, empujándolo. El pelirrojo intentó reanudar el beso pero ella le lanzó una mirada de determinación.

- Ron, por favor- habló ella antes de que el pecoso pudiera hacerlo-, ya te dije que todavía no.

- ¡'Mione!- se quejó haciendo pucheros-, ¡Solamente un poco!

- No- rió ella ante la infantil insistencia de su novio-, no puedo…

- Nos conocemos desde los once años- alegó a su favor-, sabes que no soy un tipo cualquiera…

- Lo sé…- interrumpió en un tono calmado.

- ¡Soy tu novio!

- Lo sé, Ron- la sonrisa comenzaba a tornarse en preocupación.

- Sabes que no voy a hacerte daño- le reprochó, un poco dolido.

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé- resopló sintiéndose incómoda-, solamente que no puedo, compréndeme por favor.

Se escabulló de la prisión de los brazos masculinos y recogió la blusa del suelo para volvérsela a poner. Mientras ella se vestía, el muchacho se quedó estático en el sillón, resopló frustrado y se encogió agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. Se sentía aún demasiado caliente como para pensar con claridad y decidió que por el momento mantendría la boca cerrada para no decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir después. Cuando por fin levantó la vista, Hermione lo estaba mirando con una tímida sonrisa.

La chica de cabello castaño se sentó al lado de él sin quitarle los ojos de encima, estaba inquieta porque no sabía como disculparse por lo que había hecho. Ron continuó serio y se puso de pie tratando de esquivarla, estaba un poco irritado y una parte muy delicada de su cuerpo comenzaba a punzarle con un dolor bien conocido. Se despidió con un gesto y caminó hacia la salida del departamento. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y sin levantarse del sofá, se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Me da muchísima vergüenza llegar a estas alturas con el capítulo (dado que siempre he actualizado cada quince días más o menos) y sobre todo porque recibí una mejor respuesta con éste que con los capítulos anteriores. No obstante, he estado un poco desanimada... ¿alguien quiere animarme para que actualice aún más pronto como compensación por la tardanza?_

_Gracias a todas las que me escribieron, realmente me levantan el ánimo, un abrazo,_

_LunaGitana_


	6. Un Triste Recuerdo

**Recorte 6** Un Triste Recuerdo

"_Porque no vaya ser que cansado de verte, me meta en tus brazos para poseerte…"_

Si el beso que le había dado después del encuentro de Quidditch con sus amigos lo había dejado inestable y desorientado, los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo habían dejado como un animal perdido y acorralado que fue soltado de repente en un mundo hostil completamente desconocido. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos por enésima vez, mientras daba vueltas por su oficina como león enjaulado, no podía concentrarse, no podía hacer nada para defenderse de los recuerdos que lo atacaban con fiereza cada vez que la soledad y el silencio lo dejaban vulnerable.

_Las caricias están cargadas de una furia desenfrenada que se ha añejado por la represión, ansiosas por liberarse, tratando de escapar todas a la vez, cansadas de haber estado almacenadas durante tanto tiempo acumulándose en un par de manos que insistían en limitar sus funciones a hacer hechizos y escribir reportes. Pero también exploran la piel del rubio con el temor de la inexperiencia y la torpeza de la incertidumbre de quien hace algo por primera vez…_

Se sentó sobre el escritorio, tratando de ocupar su mente en los pergaminos que se habían apilado sobre él, amontonados y pendientes por revisar, pero los recuerdos le habían dejado los sentidos a flor de piel y cada roce con cada textura le recordaba de nuevo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, que aunque parecía tan reciente, se encontraba separada del presente por poco más de una semana. Una semana en la que lo único que parecía tener sentido era evitar a toda costa a cierta chica de cabello castaño.

_Las tinieblas totales que envuelven el cuarto con su denso silencio proporcionan el cobijo necesario para que las pasiones se desaten y casi sin que ninguno de los dos se de cuenta, la ropa pierde su soporte y comienza a caer inerte al piso. El cálido aliento de los suspiros dibuja las formas que se entremezclan de tal modo que no se puede diferenciar dónde termina una y empieza la otra. Se funden en un calmado vaivén constante que se va acelerando lentamente hasta ir al compás del latir de sus corazones…_

_Ella tiene miedo, duda por un instante, se muerde los labios de preocupación inundada por el temor de haber llegado demasiado lejos como para retroceder. Pero en los ojos color ónix encuentra una dulce comprensión que contradice por completo las gélidas miradas de cierto macho rechazado que guarda en su memoria. Y es esto lo que le da la seguridad que le hacía falta para continuar, le da su aprobación con un tímido asentimiento de cabeza y ahoga un gemido de dolor al sentir ese cuerpo desconocido invadir su intacta intimidad._

_Sus uñas vuelven a hundirse en la espalda masculina, resbalando por el sudor, descargando el ardor que comienza a punzarle dolorosamente. La sangre se desliza diluyéndose en la viscosidad de los demás fluidos, perdiéndose con la suave fricción que se entremezcla con el dolor, despertando sensaciones desconocidas. Poco a poco el escozor se va transformando en placer y los gemidos en suspiros recortados por la intensidad de los movimientos, hasta convertirse en gritos que responden al frenesí de las embestidas…_

Draco se puso de pie en un intento absurdo por abrir las ventanas, antes de recordar que se encontraba en un edificio bajo tierra. Maldijo el cielo despejado que relucía en el vidrio por encantamiento, con las sienes cubiertas del sudor de su súbito acaloramiento. Se sentía realmente paranoico, porque independientemente del inevitable aceleramiento de pulso, esos recuerdos solamente cernían sobre él el peso de la culpabilidad, el remordimiento de haber tomado para sí algo que no le correspondía.

Y encima, algo infinitamente preciado, invaluable.

Nunca había sido realmente consciente de esto hasta ese momento, el momento en el que pudo sentirlo con su propio cuerpo. El candor que emanaba de su piel húmeda, la pureza de cada uno de sus movimientos, la inocencia con la que se entregó a su voluntad, confiando completamente en él. Cediéndole paso al lugar más recóndito en el que nadie había estado jamás, permitiéndole inaugurarlo sin haberse ganado antes el derecho de hacerlo. Como premio a su cobarde artimaña.

Y no fue sino hasta que la sintió temblar y desvanecerse entre sus brazos, rendida y desarmada, que el desprecio empezó a arder con cada fluido que se resbalaba entre la vellosidad. Con cada latido del agonizante bulto de sangre perpetrador de la fechoría, manchado apenas perceptiblemente con la huella carmesí de su delito. Nuevamente se había sentido como un chiquillo estudiante de Hogwarts, cuando por primera vez tuvo que salir del amparo de la túnica de su padre y rendirse cuentas a sí mismo por cada uno de sus actos.

Cuando por primera vez conoció algo mucho más grande que la desleal arrogancia que le habían inculcado, en los llameantes ojos verdes de un odiado rival y después, en la fiera mirada avellana de una subestimada condiscípula. Cuando se sintió desprotegido por primera vez y los paradigmas de lo que él creía conocer se desmoronaron frente a sus incrédulos ojos. Cuando por fin pudo ser consciente -forzado a ocupar el otro lado de la moneda- de todo lo que había hecho, ciego por su propia perspectiva de aristócrata malcriado.

Lanzó los pergaminos al escritorio maldiciendo por lo bajo a su madre sobreprotectora, en busca de un culpable apócrifo sobre el cual volcar el peso de su consciencia. Tenía una cara de cansancio como si le hubieran caído diez años encima cuando la secretaria lo vio cruzando el pasillo rumbo al baño. Le dirigió una sonrisa desganada y asintiendo en un gesto de camaradería fingido, prosiguió el camino con la misma expresión de cuarentón amargado.

- No nos levantamos de buen humor esta mañana, ¿eh?- la voz burlona de uno de sus amigos llegó hasta él cuando trataba de ahogarse en un lavabo lleno de agua.

- Piérdete, Blaise- volvió a hundirse hasta los oídos en el líquido tratando de ahogar en él la risa del muchacho que salía del baño.

Liberó el hechizo que retenía el agua estancada en el lavamanos y cuando ésta fluyó por el desagüe, salió del lugar con las gotas aún resbalando por su cara. Caminó como alma en pena hasta el área de empleados, en la que entró dispuesto a prepararse una taza de té de belladona que le calmara los nervios. Sin embargo, eso era lo último que iba a ocurrir, pues ahí en medio del recinto vacío, estaba la chica de cabello esponjado tomando tranquilamente un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

La reacción fue mutua, nervioso sobresalto. Y después, evasiva incomodidad.

Hermione bajó los ojos al líquido anaranjado que llenaba su vaso, jugueteando nerviosamente con los dedos alrededor de él. Había pasado toda la semana evadiendo el momento en el que tuviera que decidir qué era lo que la hacía sentir todo lo que pasó, desplazando las cavilaciones por otros asuntos de 'mayor importancia'. Y ahora que estaba frente a él, se daba cuenta de que no podía postergarlo un segundo más, no porque fuera imposible ignorarlo y actuar como si nada pasara, sino porque ya no quería hacerlo.

- Hola- saludó tímidamente, lanzándole una mirada que volvió a caer en picada hacia el vaso de jugo casi instantáneamente.

- Granger- murmuró guturalmente, como si no sintiera nada al verla, aunque en realidad le dolían todos los músculos de tan tenso que estaba.

El silencio era realmente incómodo, y los dos comenzaban a sentirse abochornados por quedarse completamente quietos de esa forma tan absurda.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- no necesitaba explicar más, estaba segura de que él entendía bien a qué se refería.

- ¿Qué crees tú que fue?- se puso a la defensiva de inmediato, no soportaría que ella le reclamara, no cuando se sentía tan ruin.

- …- ella no respondió, solamente se encorvó un poco más como si quisiera desaparecer, comenzaba a sentirse tan tonta.

- Exacto- sonrió de medio lado, y como la serpiente que era, huyó de la forma más cobarde.

Prácticamente voló a su despacho, escondiéndose por si la chica cambiaba de opinión y decidía ir tras él para echarle en cara que se había aprovechado de ella. Que la había engañado y utilizado para luego desecharla como basura. Pero sabía que no era así, ella no lo culpaba, se culpaba a sí misma y lo peor de todo: estaba arrepentida. Se dio un golpe en la frente ¡Por supuesto que estaba arrepentida, grandísimo animal! Se había dejado llevar por la impotencia de sentirse rechazada y se le había hecho fácil entregarse al primero que le mostró un poco de aceptación.

Pero sólo había sido por debilidad.

Draco le dio un puñetazo a la pared y luego se dejó caer hasta el piso deslizándose por la piedra helada, dejando marcada su trayectoria vertical con la sangre de sus nudillos. Había ido demasiado lejos y ahora lo único que podía hacer por ella era alejarse, desaparecer de su vida con la esperanza de llevarse con él el recuerdo que la atormentaba, hasta que el mismo tiempo lo convirtiera en una visión incierta, dándole la posibilidad de catalogarla como tan sólo un mal sueño.

Y tal vez entonces, ella podría perdonarse… y perdonarlo a él…

Hermione se quedó unos minutos más en el área de empleados, sin saber qué hacer. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre el espeso contenido anaranjado de su vaso, sin que supiera realmente por qué se sentía así. Había estado muy confundida, por lo que intentó no pensar en eso, enfrascándose en el trabajo como siempre que las cosas se salían de control. Pero ya no podía seguir actuando así, no podía seguir eludiendo sus problemas, guardándolos en un cajón con el letrero de 'pendiente'.

No podía seguir dejando las cosas para después… porque tal vez… llegaría un momento en el que ya no existiría ningún 'después' y entonces todas las cosas de las que rehuyó durante toda su vida caerían encima de ella aplastándola inevitablemente. Tenía que enfrentarlas una a una, para que no se le amontonaran y le fuera realmente imposible lidiar con ellas. Eso había decidido durante los segundos que vio a Draco Malfoy entrar distraídamente al área de empleados, en los instantes que tardó en darse cuenta de que ella también estaba ahí.

Por eso le había hablado, por eso llegó hasta el extremo de utilizar una pregunta tonta y desesperada. No había importado, tampoco había importado lo que él pudiera pensar de ella en ese momento, lo único que importaba era no perder esa oportunidad. Y entonces, había sentido pánico, pánico al darse cuenta de lo que ella habría respondido a su propia pregunta. ¿Qué fue eso? No necesitaba saberlo, Hermione sabía bien lo que había sido, pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que significó para él.

Nada.

No precisó siquiera decirlo con palabras, el mismo silencio de la muchacha de ojos cafés fue suficiente, junto con esa sonrisa. Hasta para eso era astuto, para hacerle ver de la forma más humillante que había caído en su trampa como toda una estúpida. Nada de lo que le había dicho fue verdad, le había mentido para engatusarla y ahora que lo había logrado no tenía el menor interés en ella, la desechó como el juguete que se rompió en el juego y no se le tiene el suficiente cariño como para intentar repararlo.

Y lo peor del caso es que no sabía exactamente cómo la hacía sentir todo eso.

Claramente estaba enojada y se sentía ultrajada, que era lo más obvio dada la situación. Pero tampoco podría decirse que eso fuera lo único. Inclusive tampoco se arrepentía del todo, porque si de algo estaba segura, era que lo había hecho porque había _querido_ y aunque no fue precisamente por amor, había sido al menos por algo que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera con Ron… Ron… y precisamente en ese instante se daba cuenta de que lo último que pasó por su cabeza había sido Ron.

Primero la certeza de haber encontrado algo más, algo que la completaba, algo que parecía haber estado buscando toda su vida, la dulce liberación, la perfecta compenetración… la confianza total de ser ella misma sin temor, sin represión, sin que la otra persona pretendiera cambiarla para que fuera alguien más, la historia encantada, el sueño de hadas y la cursilería de las almas gemelas materializada de la forma más inesperada… alguien especialmente para ella, que la quería por ser Hermione Granger, y nadie más.

Después, la planeación infantil de un futuro que se entretejía con sus fantasías… una secuencia de imágenes que al juntarse revelaban el fluido desarrollo de una tierna relación que tímidamente avanzaba, sin prisas, de forma natural, tenían todo el tiempo para irse conociendo, descubriendo paso a paso todas las cosas que conformaban sus esencias… intereses, anhelos, fobias, defectos y virtudes, habilidades y flaquezas, las cosas que les gustaban y las que no… todo, todo…

Y entonces, la inseguridad de las represalias por parte del medio en el que Draco se movía. La familia, sobre todo, jamás la aceptaría y no estaba segura de si el rubio estaba dispuesto a contradecirlos por eso. Claro que ahora ya no importaba, puesto que a él no le interesaba la pequeña _muggle-born_ en lo absoluto. Aunque resultaba alarmante el hecho de que ni siquiera a esas alturas hubiera pensado en Ron ¡Incluso había pensado primero en Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy antes que en Ron!

Ron, quien incluso había ido a disculparse al día siguiente, con un gran ramo de rosas que no lograron borrar el ceño fruncido de la abatida sabelotodo, ni tampoco arrancar de sus labios alguna palabra. Pero el pelirrojo se lo había atribuido todo a las hirientes palabras que le había dicho el día anterior y ahora Hermione se lo agradecía en silencio. Le agradecía en silencio no haber intentado devolverla a la realidad en ese momento, porque tal vez le habría dicho cosas de las que se estaría arrepintiendo después.

Pero ya no había necesidad de decirle nada, hacerlo solamente complicaría más las cosas. Hermione se terminó el jugo de un solo trago y se puso de pie con una sonrisa que ocultaba a la perfección su destrozado corazón. Después de todo siempre había sido buena para mantenerse ecuánime a pesar de sus tristezas y aparentar frente a todos que todo estaba bien. Tal vez pasaría de nuevo por esa tienda de lencería y escogería algún modelito que no estuviera demasiado atrevido…

- Ron va a estar encantado- se dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa, tratando de darse ánimos para seguir adelante.

Porque si algo había aprendido de todo eso era que no podía quedarse sentada de brazos dejando que la vida se le fuera por los caminos hacia donde la arrastrara el viento. Era hora de empezar a actuar, de tomar un rol más activo dentro de su propia vida. Incluso le sonrió a Draco cuando se cruzó con él de salida al edificio, no había rencores, solamente un error del cual estaba dispuesta a aprender…

El rubio se quedó perplejo mientras veía a Hermione alejarse hacia las calles muggles de Londres. Ella le había sonreído. Ya había empezado a superarlo, cumplía con su parte, y ahora él debía cumplir con la suya. Suspiró medio aliviado, medio resignado y sin reparar en la mirada triste con la que se habían vestido sus grises pupilas, tratando de no mirar hacia atrás, empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que tomó la _muggle-born_.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Holaa! Bueno, creo que les debo una explicación. Como bien dice Madie (y me encantó leerlo, he de confesar) esta historia es un tanto caótica. El orden de los capítulos está alterado, situándose el primer recorte en el tercer año de Hogwarts, cuando sucede lo de la cachetada por el problema con el hipogriff, de ahí seguirían los recortes 3 y 5 que los estoy utilizando como apoyo para dar un panorama general de cómo estaba la situación antes de empezar el fic. Y la verdadera trama del fic sucede en los recortes 2,4 y 6 que son los que van consecutivos y son cronológicamente posteriores._

_Hasta aquí sería el final, tentativamente._

_Pero como se me hizo muy triste para un Dramione (y por cierto, mi primero) pues me ganó el corazón de pollo e hice una secuela de tres recortes más, que serán el 7 y el 9 consecutivos, con un 8 de intermedio que cronológicamente se ubicará antes del 7._

_¿Por qué tan caótico? Supongo que solamente quería experimentar un poco ^^  
_

_Gracias por los reviews y les invito también a visitar la página de los fanarts cuya dirección pueden encontrar en mi profile, un abrazo a todos y gracias por leer,_

_LunaGitana_

_P.D. Ya sé que ya me pasé del límite de longitud de notas de autora pero Edna, me morí de la risa por tu review, muchas gracias, me habría gustado contestártelo como se debe, pero no me dejaste dirección... en fin, saludos.  
_


	7. Cambio de planes

**Recorte 7** Cambio de Planes

_"¿Estoy completamente solo en el universo?"_

Lanzó el camisón a la cama negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

No sabía por qué demonios lo había comprado.

No sabía por qué demonios intentaba aferrarse a esa relación decadente que ya ni siquiera le despertaba alguna emoción. Todo ese tiempo que había creído estar enamorada se había ido por la coladera en una noche en la que descubrió que había vivido en un estado de semiinconsciencia permanente. Y lo peor de todo era que había tenido que pasar por esa bochornosa escena en el restaurante más lujoso que conocía para poder darle fin a su silencioso tormento.

Ron le había pedido matrimonio.

Le había ofrecido una vida tranquila, con dos hijos -posiblemente un niño y una niña-, una linda casa y un auto muggle, para el cual incluso se había ofrecido a sacarse una licencia de conducir, ¡como si él realmente fuera capaz de pasar la prueba de manejo! Pero a ella le había sido imposible imaginarse el cuadro pintado con los bellos colores alegres y vivos de la ilusa futura esposa mientras escuchaba la voz del pelirrojo. Lo único que había podido vislumbrar dentro de su cabeza era una interminable monotonía en tonos azulados grisáceos… que le recordaba tanto a esas pupilas.

No podían mentir, ¿cierto?

Los ojos no podían mentir. Y entonces, aún escuchando la lejana monserga homogénea y sin poder ver el rostro pecoso que estaba frente a ella se había encontrado tratando de convencerse de algo que sabía de antemano completamente absurdo. Después de casi dos meses del infeliz desenlace de su única aventura amorosa, todavía presentaba cierta renuencia a aceptarlo, y una tonta esperanza en su pecho se negaba torpemente a morir. Pero más que eso, pese a que se ignoraban por completo si se cruzaban en el ministerio, parecía no poder terminar de asimilarlo.

Y como la primera vez, los pensamientos referentes a Ron volvían a trasladarse a un segundo o hasta un tercer plano.

***

En la mansión Malfoy, un delgaducho y oscuro elfo doméstico recogía los restos de la cena casi intacta de la mesa, mientras Narcissa corría apresurada escaleras arriba tras su malhumorado hijo. En la planta alta, la puerta de la habitación se cerró pesadamente en sus narices cortándole el paso. Resopló sin saber si irritarse o preocuparse, mientras golpeaba la madera suavemente con los nudillos. Lo cierto era que últimamente Draco tenía un humor de los mil demonios todo el tiempo, se encerraba en su cuarto más que de costumbre y casi cualquier cosa lo hacía explotar en frustración.

- Cariño- lo llamó suavemente-, entiende, por favor.

Silencio.

- Draco, cielo- insistió la mujer-, tienes que ser razonable.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta enérgicamente, pero en el último golpe, sus nudillos se fueron de largo hacia delante y el rostro frío de su hijo apareció frente a ella. Narcissa Malfoy se quedó atónita un momento, reparando en lo alto y fornido que se había vuelto su hijo al pasar la adolescencia, tanto, que para verlo a los ojos tenía que alzar la cabeza.

- Soy razonable, madre- respondió en una voz neutra-. Dije que no quiero y no lo haré, fin de la discusión.

- Draco- detuvo la puerta con la mano para evitar que el aludido se la volviera a cerrar en la cara y su tono se tornó severo-, ésa es una decisión que no te corresponde a ti.

- ¿No me corresponde?- la encaró con incredulidad-, ¿decidir si quiero casarme con Astoria Greengrass, es algo que no me corresponde?

- Hijo, escúchame con atención. Le rogué a tu padre que me dejara hablar de esto contigo, sabes que él será mucho menos condescendiente…

- Gracias, madre- la cortó en medio del enunciado y después le volvió a cerrar la puerta en las narices sin esperar a que dejara de hablar por completo.

Se sentía furioso.

Toda su vida había sido controlada por su padre desde el inicio. Había elegido su colegio, su casa en Hogwarts, sus **_O.W.L_****_._** y sus **_N.E.W.T_****_._** para posteriormente decidir que tendría un puesto en el ministerio y hasta había trazado la trayectoria que seguiría en su ascenso hasta convertirse en su sucesor. Todo había sido planeado por él, preparado y dispuesto por su sabia mano, moviendo contactos y cobrando favores para guiarlo por el camino que él habría querido seguir en su juventud. Pero a la vez siguiendo el mismo patrón con el que lo había criado su propio padre.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, ahora se sentía con el completo derecho de decidir cuándo y con quién debía casarse.

Astoria Greengrass.

La había visto si acaso un par de veces en alguna reunión aristocrática de aquellas que tanto enloquecían a Lucius. Solamente de lejos y sin haberle tomado mucha importancia. Sabía que era la hermana menor de Daphne, con la que apenas habría intercambiado unas cuantas palabras durante sus días de estudio en la casa de Slytherin por tratarse de alguna amiga de Pansy. Pero ciertamente a ninguna de ellas les había prestado demasiada atención y por lo tanto resultaba ridículo que le plantearan el matrimonio sin ninguna clase de fundamento lógico.

Y entonces se encontraba de nuevo frente a esa pequeña puerta de su memoria cuya llave no se había atrevido a lanzar por la ventana de la torre más alta de los recuerdos. Por indecisión, por cobardía, por nostalgia o por algo cuyo significado desconocía. El punto era que la llave seguía ahí, apretada en su mano con tanta fuerza que casi se podría hacer un duplicado con las marcas en su palma. Observando la puertecilla fijamente como si esperara atravesarla con la mirada y al mismo tiempo tratando de mantener encerrados -a fuerza de concentración- a los fantasmas que sabía que estaban al otro lado.

Hermione Granger.

Un recuerdo que no había podido enterrar. Aunque no era como si realmente lo hubiese intentado con demasiado ahínco y era eso precisamente lo que había deteriorado tanto su estado de ánimo. Era frustrante para él darse cuenta de que desde un principio ella había estado demasiado presente dentro de sus pensamientos para su propio bien. Sin darse cuenta la observaba, sin darse cuenta, la recordaba y ahora que había estado tan cerca de ella, tan dentro de ella, sin darse cuenta, también la sentía. Aunque ella considerara que todo eso había sido un error.

Por eso tenía que recordarla.

Tenía que aferrarse a ese recuerdo con todas sus fuerzas, guardarlo tras esa puerta, protegerlo del desgaste constante del tiempo, de las miradas curiosas, de su propia insistencia por rememorarlo. Tenía que conservarlo para que no se perdiera en el abismo del olvido en el que Hermione lo refundía con vergüenza, mantenerlo vivo, por los dos. Solamente que había ocasiones como ésa en la que el impulso de echar un vistazo era más fuerte que él, y sin proponérselo se transportaba a través de sus enmarañados caminos mentales hasta el lugar donde el recuerdo reposaba tranquilamente.

Y como todas aquellas veces, respiraba hondo y recobraba la calma al sentir la metálica posibilidad incrustándose en su carne. Y muy lentamente, como si se tratase de una neblina densa que se va evaporando al calor del sol, la puerta se desvanecía frente a él y se encontraba mirando el empolvado candelabro que colgaba del techo carcomido por la humedad. Y todos los paisajes que le habían parecido tan nítidos delineados por la sombra de su imaginación, ahora volvían a verse como simples manchas polvorientas de salitre inanimado…

_"Aquí voy otra vez, me prometí a mí mismo que no pensaría en ti el día de hoy."_

La pantalla cambiaba de imagen con un flash causado por cada botón que presionaba distraídamente en el control remoto. Rostros y figuras desfilaban frente a sus ojos sin causar ningún efecto, su mente estaba en modo automático mientras su dedo índice ejercía presión de manera autómata. Se detuvo sin ninguna razón en un canal sin importancia, sin reaccionar ante el rostro compungido de un reconocido artista muggle que ocupaba el primer plano en la pantalla. Viéndolo sin realmente verlo.

- 'You complete me'- llegó hasta ella la voz temblorosa y pausada del actor.

- 'Oh, shut up!'- le respondió la actriz con ojos llorosos- . 'You got me at _hello_'

Tú me completas. Una frase tan simple, tan corta y tan hueca, cuyo significado solamente adquiría valor al respaldarse en la situación, apoyándose en esa visión ilusa de quien está cegado por los sentimientos. Desde un punto de vista analítico resultaba ser tan sólo un cliché y al mismo tiempo la síntesis de una realidad desgastada a fuerza de repeticiones, pero no por eso menos verídica. Y pese a ello, en su rostro no había nada más que frialdad, viendo una escena que en un pasado no muy lejano la pudo haber hecho llorar, pero que ahora le parecían sólo distantes fantasías irreales.

- ¡Hermione Granger!- el grito rasposo y arrastrado llegó hasta su ventana en el tercer piso del edificio-. ¡¡Te amooooo!!

La aludida frunció el ceño y se quedó como estaba, desparramada en el sofá con la mirada vacía fija en el televisor. Iluminada con los destellos azulados de la pantalla, mientras que el resto de la pequeña salita estaba sumida en las tinieblas. Escuchó los berridos un par de veces más, cada vez más salpicados del aliento alcohólico y el sollozo berrinchudo de un ebrio impertinente. Apagó la televisión cuando el volumen de los bramidos se volvió demasiado molesto y se levantó con un bufido de fastidio, esa escena realmente se le estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre.

- ¡Basta ya!- respondió asomando medio cuerpo por la ventana-. ¡Vas a despertar a todos los vecinos!

- ¡¡No me importaaaaaa!!- bramó tambaleándose mientras sostenía una botella de _firewhiskey_-, ¡quiero gritarte que te amooooooo!

- Lo escuché las primeras quince veces…- suspiró ella con sarcasmo, apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano.

- ¡Por favor, Hermione!- balbuceó abrazándose al poste de luz para no caerse-, ¡dame otra oportunidad!

- Estás borracho, Ron- soltó la chica con una mezcla de cansancio y desprecio-. Vete a casa.

- ¡Hermioneeee!- rugió sacudiéndose frenéticamente a modo de berrinche mientras la ventana se cerraba.

La chica de cabello enmarañado regresó pesadamente al hueco que aún estaba en el sofá, con la forma de su cuerpo y se acomodó en él. Estuvo en silencio unos minutos, mirando su reflejo en la pantalla gris, hasta que la voz de su exnovio logró atravesar el cristal de la ventana cerrada. Encendió el televisor en el mismo canal en el que estaban pasando los créditos de la película que había captado su atención y subió el volumen para no escuchar su nombre desgarrado de las cuerdas vocales del borracho pelirrojo que sollozaba frente a su puerta.

_"Es sólo que en cualquier parte que voy, todos los edificios saben tu nombre."_

Draco se acomodó el cuello de la gabardina de modo que le cubriera la mitad del rostro mientras caminaba por las calles muggles de Londres, cerca del derruido inmueble que ocultaba el ministerio de magia. Recorriendo el camino que muchas veces había seguido sin querer aceptar que intentaba prolongar aunque fuera unos segundos el tiempo que dedicaba a contemplar de lejos la figura de la antigua ñoña dientona de Hogwarts. Ahora lo entendía, todo lo que en ese entonces se empeñaba en no ver.

La antipatía por el pobretón cara-de-cráter había sido solamente una excusa. En sí, esa misma aversión era la simple consecuencia natural del sentimiento que albergaba hacia la novia de cabello castaño. Y era precisamente por eso que le resultó tan fácil volcarla en una supuesta broma que le serviría de artimaña para poder acercarse a ella. Fue tan cómodo. Fácil, divertido y sin la responsabilidad de tener que admitir que realmente quería hacerlo, la coartada perfecta que además se ajustaba a su carácter burlesco y su reputación de casanova.

A veces realmente se sorprendía de su propio ingenio.

Pero lo que sí resultaba prácticamente incongruente era la fluidez con la que la cuestión de la sangre se había esfumado del cajón de los obstáculos. En ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en que sus manos se mancharían al tocar a una pequeña _mudblood_. Tal era su necesidad por sentir esa prohibida piel quemándole bajo las yemas aún en los pensamientos. Y tal ahora era su necesidad de expresar todo aquello que llevaba demasiado tiempo ahogado en el pecho, que al levantar la mirada se encontró precisamente con el edificio en el que vivía Hermione Granger frente a él.

Draco sonrió con ironía.

_"Aquí voy otra vez, me prometí a mí mismo que no pensaría en ti esta noche."_

_…_

_"Pero ahora estoy parado frente a tu puerta, gritando tu nombre porque ya no puedo más."

* * *

_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Perdón por la tardanza, espero que mi castigo no sea el látigo de sus silencios, jeje._

_LunaGitana  
_


	8. Confesiones

**Recorte 8** Confesiones

_"No Es Que Sea El Alcohol La Mejor Medicina"_

Azotó el tarro vacío sobre la barra, exigiendo un segundo trago con la voz rasposa.

Estaba ebrio.

Completamente ebrio, perdido y mareado, pero aún así no era suficiente para ahogar su decepción. Su furia, su asco, su contradicción. Porque aunque no comprendía, aunque no perdonaba, tampoco quería dejarla ir. Y a pesar de que ella había sido la de la traición, a pesar de que él portaba esa daga clavada en la espalda, era él quien había estado detrás de ella toda la semana, anhelando, deseando, buscando una oportunidad para hacerle ver que todavía no se había perdido su futuro.

Ese futuro que, al parecer, él había estado planeando solo. Un futuro que había sido anhelado solamente por él, sin saber que la otra parte que lo conformaba hacía otros planes. Por eso había optado por la salida más típica, incapaz de ver por sí mismo las opciones y se había hundido en el bar más cercano, cayendo lo suficientemente bajo como para emborracharse con cerveza muggle. Para sentirla más cerca, estando en contacto con su mundo, el mundo que nunca se había molestado por conocer. Y al estar ella presente en el líquido dorado, solamente alimentaba su necesidad por perderse más en el alcohol.

- No quería acostarse conmigo- susurró con la mejilla apoyada en la pegajosa barra, viendo el bar a través del vaso que le acababan de llenar-, no estaba lista, me decía…

El cantinero asentó la botella de cerveza junto al vaso y se retiró con indiferencia mientras el pecoso reía.

- 'Te fui infiel', me dijo, aunque por más que se lo pregunté, nunca dijo el nombre de ese maldito cabrón.

Subió la cabeza lo suficiente para apoyar los dientes en el borde del vaso e intentó sorber el líquido sin moverse de su posición, alcanzando apenas a remojar los labios por encima de la superficie.

- No le grité, tampoco la insulté, aunque hubiera sido lo más lógico- sonrió bobamente-. Ella se veía tan triste… que yo sabía que estaba arrepentida.

El cantinero estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto de la barra, secando con un trapo los vasos recién lavados y sin prestar la menor atención al monólogo del joven Weasley.

- Yo sabía que estaba arrepentida, pero me quedé serio para que creyera que estaba enojado- se incorporó en el asiento, parpadeando pesadamente-. La iba a hacer sufrir unos días para que no lo volviera a hacer.

Movió la cabeza negativamente y miró su vaso de un modo miserable unos segundos antes de llevárselo a la boca y bebérselo de un solo trago.

- Pero ella dijo 'Ron, quiero romper nuestro noviazgo'- intentó imitar la voz femenina con un falsete desafinado-, me dijo que no estaba funcionando, que era infeliz… ¡¿Cómo diablos iba yo a saber que era infeliz si siempre estaba sonriendo?! ¡¡¿Cómoo?!!- aporreó el puño contra la barra.

El camarero volteó a verlo con su misma inexpresividad del principio, mientras Ron, con el rostro colorado, le sostenía una mirada retadora como exigiéndole una respuesta. El hombre solamente volvió a su labor como si no lo hubiera escuchado y el pecoso reanudó el discurso sin tomarle importancia al hecho de que lo estuvieran ignorando.

- Se disculpó, sí, al final se disculpó- asintió enérgicamente como si quisiera convencer a un dudoso oyente-. No quería hacerme daño, dijo, nunca fue su intención lastimarme, las cosas simplemente se dieron así…

- ¡Ron!- el aludido alzó la cabeza para ver quién lo llamaba, irritado por haber sido interrumpido en medio de su relato-, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¡Harry, hermano!- abrió los brazos en un ademán de bienvenida-, ven a tomarte unas copas conmigo.

- ¿Por qué te desapareciste así?- lo regañó zarandeándolo de un hombro-, todos en '_the Burrow_' están muy preocupados por ti.

- Me dijo que yo no me intereso por ella- farfulló con los ojos vidriosos-, que ya no me preocupo por las cosas que a ella le interesan.

- Vamos, Ron- suspiró con cansancio, sentándose junto a él-. No me digas que es por Hermione… "_otra vez"_- bufó en su pensamiento.

- Que hacía tanto tiempo que no le decía que…- se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada perdida-, ¿sabes que hacía mucho tiempo que no le decía lo hermosa que es, Harry? ¿Verdad que es hermosa? ¿Cómo podría no decírselo, Harry?

- Deberías ir a casa, hombre- insistió el chico de las gafas, sentándose a su lado-. _"No sé para qué me molesto en hablarle cuando está así, debería simplemente lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor y después llevarlo levitando hasta la madriguera"_- pensó para sí mismo con fastidio.

- Está enamorada de ese imbécil- sentenció Ron hundiendo la nariz en el vaso, de modo que la punta quedaba remojada en el licor-, se mordió el labio cuando se lo pregunté. Siempre se muerde el labio cuando no quiere responder algo.

Harry lo miró un momento, arqueó una ceja y después de mover la cabeza negativamente, soltó un suspiro de resignación y le ordenó una _butterbeer_ al cantinero. Éste se quedó quieto, viéndolo extrañado, pensando que estaba igual de borracho que su amigo y sacó una cerveza muggle barata de la nevera. El chico de ojos verdes sonrió de medio lado ante su propia torpeza y aceptó la bebida sin quejarse. Había pasado demasiado tiempo viviendo en el mundo mágico, desde una edad en la que las bebidas alcohólicas le eran desconocidas, por lo tanto, era lógico que las únicas que conocía no las vendieran en un sitio como ése.

- Le dije que no me importaba- Ron empinó el vaso tratando de apoderarse de la última gota que descansaba en el fondo-, que sabía que lo hizo con Krum y no me importaba, ¡no me importaa!

Harry le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad para luego dirigir su mirada a la bebida que le acababan de servir, acercando el vaso a sus labios con cierto recelo mientras su amigo vociferaba.

- No me importó, así la acepté, ¿por qué tendría que importar ahora?- manoteó al aire grotescamente-. Le dije que la perdonaba, Harry, ¡la perdonaba! Entonces… ¿por qué se fue?

- ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto, Ron?- hizo un gesto por el sabor áspero de la cerveza.

- Pero no quiso volver, ¡no quiso!- dejó rodar el vaso por la barra, con la vibración de su puño aporreándose contra la mugrosa superficie-. Se lo pedí, se lo pedí, ¡se lo pedí! ¡Pero no quiso! ¡No quiso! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no quiso?! ¡¿POR QUEEÉ?!

- Bueno, ya basta- escupió el trago de líquido amarillento dentro de su mismo vaso y metió la mano al bolsillo en el que guardaba su varita-, _"stupefy"_- conjuró en su pensamiento.

El pelirrojo cayó como bulto inerte sobre la barra, y Harry ni siquiera se inmutó por el hecho de haberlo hechizado justo en el momento en el que la posición de su cuerpo propiciaría que cayera de boca sobre el vaso. Sacó un billete muggle y lo asentó en la barra, confiando en que sería suficiente para pagar por las bebidas. Observó a su amigo como tratando de buscar alguna otra alternativa hasta que finalmente sintió las miradas concentrándose en ellos, lo agarró como saco y se lo echó al hombro, con el borde del tarro aún marcado en el tabique de su larga nariz.

_"Éste va a ser un largo camino de regreso a casa."_

_Desperté en un lugar desconocido._

_Me dolía la cabeza y también el resto del cuerpo. Estaba oscuro, pero podía distinguir la cama de cuatro postes, como la que tenía en Hogwarts. De hecho, todo el lugar me recordaba mucho a la enfermería del castillo y al observar todo detenidamente me di cuenta de que no era un lugar tan desconocido como me había parecido al principio. Ya había estado ahí en un par de ocasiones._

_- St. Mungo's- las palabras salieron de mi boca como queriendo liberarse de una prisión que se empeñaba en retenerlas._

_¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo yo en St. Mungo's?_

_Lo último que recordaba era la cara de Harry entrando a la cantina muggle, mirándome, evaporándose frente a mis ojos._

_¿Dissaparate?_

_No, no era eso. No solamente él se esfumó, sino que todo se volvió negro. Fui yo el que quedó inconsciente, ya sea por el exceso de alcohol o por alguna adulteración de la mezcla, pero quedé inconsciente. Suerte que Harry estaba ahí para ayudarme. Seguramente me trajo aquí para que me desintoxiquen, ésas sustancias muggles son más peligrosas de lo que me hubiera imaginado. De ahora en adelante sólo me emborracharé con licor mágico aprobado por el 'Departamento de Salubridad y Control de Calidad en los Productos para Consumo Humano del Ministerio de Magia'._

_Wow. Ni siquiera yo me puedo creer que haya sido capaz de recordar todo el nombre completo._

_Cuando me di cuenta, ya el cuarto estaba iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Todo se veía exageradamente blanco, ¿por qué blanco? Me hace sentir como que estoy en un… en un… maní… maní-come… ¿cómo les decía Hermione? Bueno, como sea, en un lugar de ésos donde guardan a los locos. Una enfermera estaba leyendo unos papeles que había encontrado asentados sobre mi mesita de noche. Me miró de forma extraña, ¿le gusto o qué? Tendré que decirle que tengo novia… no, tenía novia… y pensándolo bien, tal vez podríamos divertirnos un poco._

_Me seguía mirando._

_No, no es que le guste. Me miraba de una forma diferente, extraña, ¿está asustada? No, pareciera más como preocupada, ¿triste? ¡Demonios! Tanto pensar ya me volvió a dar dolor de cabeza. Me llevé la mano a la sien y entonces me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Estaba rugosa, con pequeñas protuberancias que se esparcían por toda mi cara, y luego esa sensación de escozor que empecé a sentir en cuanto las toqué con los dedos, se esparció por el resto de mi cuerpo. Me miré las manos y comprobé que estaban cubiertas por llagas y bolsitas de pus._

_¿Spattergroit?_

_No, esto lucía mucho peor. Mucho peor que cualquier otra enfermedad que hubiera visto en mi vida, incluso peor que los brotes alérgicos que causaban las pastillas de broma de Fred y George. Había áreas de piel reseca y amoratada, hinchada y blancuzca en otras, granos encima de los granos y huecos húmedos de un líquido sanguinolento, como pequeñas piscinas en miniatura de sangre diluida con pus. Mi otra mano estaba tan abultada que ya no se podía distinguir su forma, delineada con costras y pequeños puntos rojos debajo de la piel amarillenta._

_- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- exigí aterrorizado._

_- Es una rara enfermedad muggle- tragó saliva con dificultad-, los medimagos no saben mucho acerca de ella…_

_- ¿Voy a morir?- tenía que saberlo, era lo único en lo que pude pensar al ver su cara._

_Ella me miró con los labios temblorosos, pero no pudo responder. No sé que significaba eso, nunca he entendido ese lenguaje mudo que utilizan las mujeres, y sobre todo en un momento tan importante como ése, ¡es tan desesperante! Me dejé caer sobre la cama mientras ella murmuraba algo sobre unas siglas… VHS… No, VIH… ¿SIDA? ¿Qué rayos es eso? Seguramente me lo contagiaron en alguno de esos bares muggles a los que tanto iba desde que me dejó Hermione… ¡Malditos cantineros antihigiénicos! Debe haber sido por el trapo sucio con el que secaban los tarros._

_- Se adquiere por…- la enfermera se sonrojó, pero a mí eso no me importaba en ese momento._

_- Necesito ir al baño- la interrumpí bruscamente para que se diera cuenta de que ella y su plática me daban igual en ese momento._

_La chica asintió tratando de recuperar la compostura y se levantó de su silla para guiarme. Intentó ayudarme a bajar de la cama, pero me resistí, adolorido y todo, aún tenía la suficiente dignidad como para ir por mí mismo. Además, el contacto con sus manos solamente haría que me diera más comezón en las llagas. Me quedé un momento frente al espejo, tratando de reconocerme en ese rostro deforme e hinchado que me miraba del otro lado. Si no fuera por que estaba completamente sincronizado con mis movimientos y por los mechones zanahorias que caían sobre la frente, no lo habría creído._

_Miré la llave del agua, considerando la posibilidad de lavarme la cara, pero un segundo vistazo a las protuberancias de mis manos me hizo cambiar de opinión. Suspiré resignado y me dirigí hacia el inodoro._

_Y entonces lo vi._

_O más bien, no lo vi. Levanté la tela del pijama y no lo encontré ahí donde debería estar, ¡¿qué diablos significaba todo eso?! Salí corriendo, presa del pánico y me detuve de golpe frente a la enfermera. Si no hubieran estado así desde un principio, la chica habría notado que las orejas se me habían puesto rojas. No podía gritarle a la cara que había desaparecido una parte tan importante de mi anatomía, no ahí en medio de la habitación donde había más pacientes. Pero ella me miró con tristeza y asintió, no sé por qué lo hizo, o más bien no lo entendí en ese momento._

_Realmente tenía ganas de hechizarla con alguna maldición._

_- El medimago tuvo que removerlo- confesó abochornada, bajando la vista al suelo-, intentó salvarlo por todos los medios, pero la infección estaba demasiado avanzada._

_Y entonces comprendí con horror que lo había perdido desde el primer momento en el que decidí no reservarlo más para Hermione…_

_"Realmente va a ser un muuuy largo camino de regreso a casa."_

- ¡Nooooooooooooooooo!- el grito resonó en la calle vacía, mientras el pelirrojo forcejeaba con el abdomen sobre el hombro de alguien.

- ¡Maldición!- masculló Harry bajando a su amigo al piso-, se suponía que despertarías hasta que llegáramos a tu casa.

- ¿Harry?- incluso la borrachera parecía habérsele bajado-, ¿qué haces aquí, Harry?- preguntó al aire.

Aunque la pregunta estaba dirigida a él, Ron no lo estaba mirando a los ojos, sino que se inspeccionaba las manos y los brazos en busca de algo que no encontraba. Se exploró el rostro con los dedos y sonrió radiante por alguna razón que su mejor amigo no terminó de comprender. Aún así, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, por lo menos parecía haber vuelto en sí y además, no estaba enfadado por el hechizo. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando en busca de un lugar lo suficientemente desierto como para _dissaparate_ sin peligro de que hubiera algún testigo muggle.

- ¿A dónde vas, hermano?- preguntó el pecoso, aún un poco aturdido por el sueño que había tenido.

- _'The Burrow'_- replicó el chico de ojos verdes como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¡Claro que no!- rió con incredulidad-, tengo que ir a ver a 'Mione… a decirle que la amo- completó con una cara de borrego degollado y después salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

A Harry prácticamente se le resbalaron los anteojos por la impresión y después de verlo alejarse durante un rato, movió la cabeza negativamente y salió corriendo detrás de su mejor amigo.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

_Esta vez sí llegué a tiempo, gracias por los reviews (que ahorita voy a responder U^^) y pues no olviden pasarse por la página de los fanarts cuya dirección pueden encontrar en el profile, con la esperanza de que en uno de estos días se me ocurra subir dibujos nuevos._

_Gracias por leer y espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios para ver qué les parece esta historia (que ya nada más queda un capítulo más y se acaba XD), nos leemos en 15 días.  
_

_LunaGitana  
_


	9. Un Mal Epílogo

**Recorte**** 9** Un Mal Epílogo

_"The Illusion Of Progress"_

_El último rastro de vapor se disipó en el aire de otoño. El tren giró en una esquina. La mano de Harry estaba levantada en señal de despedida._

_"Va a estar bien," murmuró Ginny._

_Cuando Harry la volteó a ver, bajó su mano inconscientemente y tocó la cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente._

_"Sé que lo estará."_

_La cicatriz no le había dolido a Harry durante diecinueve años. Todo estaba bien._

***

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente mientras la imagen de su antiguo rival tocándose la cicatriz se desvanecía frente a él, abriéndole paso a la imagen del candelabro que colgaba del techo de su habitación. Se quedó un momento observándolo, recostado tranquilamente y descansó el dorso de la mano sobre su propia frente. Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro al rememorar algunas de las escenas del sueño que acababa de tener. La estación 9 ¾, el expreso de Hogwarts, pero sobre todo, la sonrisa de Hermione al despedirse de sus hijos.

Un niño y una niña.

El rubio volvió a sonreír, ahora más ampliamente. Rodó sobre el mullido colchón y se tropezó con un cuerpo tibio que respiraba acompasadamente. Rodeó con un brazo la figura esbelta y apoyó suavemente los labios sobre el níveo hombro que se asomaba por la sábana de seda. Sintió a la chica moverse bajo su cuerpo, despertando paulatinamente de su sueño. Los cabellos le rozaron el cuello haciéndole cosquillas cuando ella giró la cabeza para verlo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, su mujer.

- ¿Qué hora es?- bostezó suavemente la chica, volviendo a hundirse en el colchón.

- ¿Qué importa?- replicó él besándole la frente.

Ella soltó una risita que lo enloqueció cuando sintió la mano masculina deslizarse por debajo de la tela de su bata, dibujando los contornos suaves de su vientre. Se giró para quedar frente a él y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, se inclinó para besarlo, apretando su cuerpo contra los pectorales desnudos. Y pensar que hasta hacía unos cuantos meses todo aquello le había parecido tan solo una ilusión falsa e inalcanzable, una promesa fantasma que se materializó inesperadamente el día en que alguien distinto a su borracho exnovio se apareció frente a la puerta para romper la pequeña rutina que había tenido que aguantar desde su rompimiento.

Ese día, Draco la había mirado fijamente como si quisiera atravesarla con sus ojos grises. No dijo ninguna palabra mientras ella intentaba encontrar algo que decir, rebuscando entre los desprecios que había preparado para correr a Ron, amontonándose en su boca al reparar en el rostro del rubio. Pero tampoco esperó a que Hermione hablara, simplemente se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con la hambrienta desesperación de alguien que ha estado en ayuno demasiado tiempo. La estrujó como si quisiera imprimirle sus huellas digitales en la piel y le succionó los labios como si quisiera arrancárselos.

La prisión de los brazos masculinos se ciñó alrededor de ella para evitar que escapara, aunque eso fuera lo último que ella hubiera querido hacer en ese momento. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, y otro par de segundos en devolverle la efusividad multiplicada por tres. Sin detenerse a pensar en qué era lo que estaba pasando, si acaso estaba tan desesperada que sus sentidos la engañaban disfrazando al alcoholizado pelirrojo de un Draco anhelante o si simplemente el rubio había vuelto por una segunda dosis de placer carnal para después volver a desecharla.

Pero inclusive la segunda posibilidad la había tenido sin cuidado por el momento, a tal grado su mundo se había puesto de cabeza.

Lo habría arrastrado hacia el interior del edificio, a su departamento, como lo había hecho la primera vez de no ser porque él se desprendió de ella en cuanto sintió las manos femeninas abrirle el cuello de la túnica. Draco la miró extrañado con una expresión que denotaba que había estado esperando recibir una bofetada. Hermione se inclinó para reanudar el beso pero el rubio retrocedió con el rostro serio. La antigua ñoña de Hogwarts suspiró, el sortilegio momentáneo del impulso hormonal se había roto. Retiró las manos de los hombros masculinos y las ocultó tras su propio cuerpo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el muchacho como un irónico reflejo de su último desenlace.

- ¿Tú qué crees?- ella lo desafió altiva, tratando de disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Él sonrió de medio lado, apoyando las palmas en la pared del edificio de modo que la chica quedaba apresada en medio de sus brazos. Acercó su rostro al de la muchacha de cabello castaño enmarañado, sosteniendo la mirada que ella le devolvía retadora, sin saber que su ceño fruncido la hacía ver completamente vulnerable, completamente adorable. Los labios volvieron a juntarse, pero esta vez fue sutil, un dulce roce húmedo y fugaz.

- ¿Sabes algo?- susurró rozándole los labios con los suyos-, sea lo que sea, en este momento no me importa.

Ésa vez no había vuelto a cometer el mismo error de la primera, había decidido no echar a perder con palabras lo que podía decirse en un táctil silencio. Y ella pareció entenderlo mejor de esa manera, o si no, no lo hubiera arrastrado hacia su departamento con mucho más ahínco que la primera vez, con una seguridad que no había tenido en ese entonces o tal vez simplemente con la certeza de que todo eso era verdadero. Ya fuera para ambos o solamente para ella, pero era real. Y después de todos esos meses había probado ser lo suficientemente firme como para durar una eternidad.

Claro que habían tenido que superar muchas dificultades, tal como ella lo había previsto en sus fantasiosas especulaciones de enamorada desde la primera vez, empezando por Lucius y Narcissa. Cierto era que hasta la fecha continuaban en desacuerdo, aún con todo y matrimonio de por medio. Pero la incisión en la relación con sus padres y una vida en la que ellos no formaban parte resultó ser un precio insignificante a pagar por la certeza que inundó los ojos color chocolate ante la perspectiva de dar ese paso tan importante. Y nunca ni en sus más ilógicos sueños se habría planteado cambiar unas cuantas visitas a _Malfoy__ Manor_ por todo lo que tenía en su propia residencia.

No era una gran casona como aquella en la que había crecido, pero a la vez era mucho más de lo que Hermione habría podido esperar. Estaba exactamente en un punto intermedio entre los dos. Neutral.

Y además de eso había seguido lo que era obvio, el enfrentamiento natural contra el testarudo exnovio para hacerle entender que lo suyo ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Ni siquiera había tenido que buscarlo, la noticia de su relación con la chica del _Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_ se esparció tan rápidamente por todo el ministerio que el mismo pelirrojo de ojos azules apareció frente a ellos guiado tal vez por los rumores que escuchó su mejor amigo el héroe de Hogwarts. Llevaban menos de una semana de noviazgo y Ron los encontró justamente cuando salían del trabajo tomados de las manos.

- ¡¿Por _él_, 'Mione?!- fue lo primero que escupió, mirando con desdén al antiguo Slytherin-, ¿me dejaste por Malfoy?

- Ron, por favor- se interpuso entre los dos chicos que se lanzaban miradas asesinas-, tienes que entender- una súplica de remordimiento nacido de una amistad más profunda que el amor que alguna vez le llegó a tener.

- ¡No, eso sí que no!- sin una gota de alcohol en las venas, se sentía tan borracho de ira que podría hacer cualquier cosa-. ¡Esto es traición!

- Calma, Weasley- tomó a la chica de un hombro para alejarla del despechado muchacho en una actitud protectora. En su voz había un tono tan fríamente ecuánime que enervó aún más al explosivo ojiazul.

- ¡No te metas en esto, cabrón!- con un movimiento brusco le clavó la varita amenazante en el pecho pero casi inmediatamente la soltó al sentir la palma de Hermione estamparse sobre su mejilla.

Ambos chicos la miraron atónitos. Pero Ron fue el primero en salir del trance y le lanzó una mirada dolida.

- ¿P-por qué?- preguntó con la voz quebrada y los ojos imperceptiblemente acuosos.

- Él no tiene la culpa- murmuró amargamente con la vista gacha-, si vas a hechizar a alguien por esto, entonces es a mí a quien tienes que apuntar tu varita.

Ron parpadeó perplejo. Y al verse incapaz de dirigir su odio hacia ella, lo desvió hacia Draco por medio de una mirada colérica. Se sentía derrotado y la impotencia se tornaba en frustración, que después se fue tiñendo lentamente en un recelo que lo orilló a sentirse la víctima, traicionado por el amor de su vida. En un último arrebato intentó visualizar a Hermione como la tirana de la historia, pero el fracaso solamente lo hacía sentirse más inútil. Respiró hondo y metió una mano al bolsillo de su túnica. La chica intentó tomarlo del hombro pero él le apartó la mano de un manotazo antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

Draco dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a defenderla pero el pecoso solamente le lanzó algo a la cara y le dio la espalda para alejarse.

Hermione soltó un gritito más de sobresalto que de dolor y el rubio prefirió ocuparse de ella que seguir a Ron. Cuando repararon en la cajita aterciopelada que había caído al piso tras rebotar en el rostro de la muchacha, ella la reconoció inmediatamente como aquella que el pecoso le había mostrado en el lujoso restaurante y de esa manera comprendió que él había aceptado la derrota. Ése había sido el final. Un final que Draco aún se lamentaba cada vez que veía a la chica suspirar mientras platicaba con Harry, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía haber sido de otra manera.

Y aunque a veces se sentía culpable por haber destruido una relación de tantos años, también esperaba por el bien de ella, que su amistad fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a todo eso.

Claro que si no lo hacía, tampoco le molestaría demasiado, egoístamente hablando. Pues ése era otro precio que -por lo menos él- también estaba dispuesto a pagar por el presente que ahora tenían.

Intentó levantarse de la cama pero su esposa se le colgó del cuello, impidiéndoselo. Sí. Después de tantas penurias, Hermione Granger se había convertido oficialmente en su mujer. De él. No del petulante pecoso que se había ufanado de ser el supuesto amor de su vida desde la infancia e inclusive había tenido la arrogancia de proyectar un futuro sin el consentimiento de la antigua dientona. Un futuro que irónicamente se había desplegado frente a él por medio de un sueño extraño. Una escena atrapada en una línea temporal truncada de lo que habría sucedido si no se hubiera dejado llevar por lo que parecía un arrebato de sentimientos auténticos.

Él, casado con Astoria Greengrass y ella, con el único miembro descerebrado del famoso trío maravilla. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y un mareo desconocido le cruzó por la cabeza al recordarlo. A pesar de que había sido un sueño, la imagen del cacarizo abrazando a su esposa frente a dos niños con cabeza de zanahoria le había causado náuseas. Apretó el cuerpo de Hermione contra su pecho para comprobar que era más real que esas grotescas imágenes. Ella le sonrió sin sospechar el trasfondo del gesto y se acercó para volver a besarlo.

- Voy a preparar el desayuno- anunció levantándose de un salto como niña chiquita.

- No tienes que…- inició pero fue silenciado por la mirada reprobatoria de su esposa.

- Sabes bien qué es lo que pienso respecto a los elfos domésticos- espetó firmemente-, además, esto es algo que quiero hacer yo misma.

Volvió a sonreír, desapareciendo de su rostro todo rastro de la expresión severa y salió trotando de la habitación. Draco movió la cabeza negativamente mientras veía su espalda desaparecer detrás de la puerta con la maraña de estambres castaños revoloteando detrás de ella. Sin duda, era precisamente su sencillez lo que más le aturdía de esa chica, además de la energía casi infantil con la que emprendía cada tarea que se le metía en la cabeza y de la cual nunca había podido sacarla. Pero eso no importaba, el hecho de que quisiera prepararle personalmente la comida también lo hacía sentir afortunado.

Un agudo chillido de sobresalto proveniente de la cocina lo hizo arquear una ceja.

Seguidamente llegó el eco de un estruendo metálico de ollas y sartenes cayendo al suelo. Lo que menos entendía era por qué se había empeñado en hacerlo todo al más puro estilo muggle. Draco suprimió una risita y suspirando, recogió su varita de la mesa de noche, se destapó lanzando las sábanas al otro lado de la cama y salió de la habitación dispuesto a rescatar a su esposa de la aterradora misión de preparar el primer desayuno de recién casada.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Finalmente ha llegado el último capítulo de este fic y como siempre que eso pasa, pues llega el sentimiento agridulce. Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme reviews y hacerme llegar sus opiniones, especialmente a MadelineGiovani y Giselle Lestrange que han seguido fielmente este fic desde sus inicios, ha sido un placer compartir esta historia con ustedes chicas, sin hacer menos a los demás, claro está, que sin todos ustedes, nada de lo que he escrito tendría sentido, jeje. Mención especial para Jos Black, que amablemente recomendó el álbum de "Illusion of progress" para soundtrack oficial del fic y del cual he tomado el nombre para subtítulo de este último capítulo (los créditos van para ella XD)._

_Y también -aunque no la he visto mucho por aquí- a Solitary Psycho, mi mánayer querida y la responsable directa de que este fic haya sido publicado aquí... que por cierto el capítulo anterior estaba dedicado a ella pero se me olvidó ponerlo U^^_

_Espero no haber olvidado nada, ya saben, visiten la página de los fanarts (cuya dirección pueden encontrar en el profile) y sigan visitándome de vez en cuando, próximamente habrá nuevos fics ^_^_

_Un abrazo,_

_LunaGitana  
_


End file.
